Protecting Potter
by court2010
Summary: Voldemort tells Snape he will put an end to Harry Potter's life before the end of the school term. Snape decides he must protect Potter, but can he? Harry is female, begins summer shortly after Sirius's death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything I write about is from J.K. Rowling, I am not writing for any type of profit. I just write for fun.

A/N: Okay, before you read this you probably should know this. My story is just like all the other Harry Potter fan fictions out there, except one "minor" detail, Harry isn't in it. Instead Harry is girl. It is totally the same, except it is Adrianne Lily Potter instead of Harry James Potter.

Chapter 1

**Sirius Black Innocent** By: Rita Seekter

_Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which many long forgotten faces were sighted. "I saw Wormtail there but don't ask me anything more," said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the ministry last night. If you did not yet know, Sirius Black supposedly murdered Peter Pettigrew, also known, as Wormtail, about fifteen years ago. The ministry thought that Black destroyed Pettigrew leaving only a finger, while really Pettigrew cut off his finger and framed Black. Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus. He has been living for the past fifteen years in the form as a rat. During the mysterious night at the ministry, Bellatrix Lestrange however killed Black. Now He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, we have an even worse cold-blooded criminal to be on the lookout for._

Sirius actually is dead. The word seemed to sink like a pit in Adrianne Potter's stomach. He is dead. Her guardian and one of her best friends was now dead. As Adrianne read the article about her guardian's death a tear slowly slid down her cheek, then came another tear. Soon Adrianne was crying astonishingly hard. Soon the piece of parchment that she was writing on was completely drenched.

The piece of parchment was a letter. The letter was to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Albus had asked Adrianne at the end of the school year, her fifth year, to keep him posted on everything that happened over her summer by writing to him at least every few days.

Adrianne had complete apathy that her letter was unreadable. She didn't even think Albus read her letters because he never sent any responses. Adrian could never trust her headmaster again, or at least not for a long time. Not after he kept the prophecy a secret for so long. Soon Adrianne's crying had somewhat ceased and she tied the letter to the leg of her snowy white owl, Hedwig.

"It's another letter to Dumbledore," she stammered as she looked at Hedwig's amber eyes.

Then Hedwig flew off. Adrianne watched her owl fly away into the night sky until Hedwig was a white speck. Then she wandered back over to her bed and sat down. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the quiet summer's night.

'Creak,' Adrianne's opened her eyes. It was only Dudley, her cousin, sneaking downstairs for a snack.

Adrianne's eyes then gazed across the room. She found herself again looking at the front page of the Prophet. She felt the pit in her stomach once more as she ruptured into a new set of tears and cried herself asleep.

Many miles away Hedwig tapped her beak on Professor Dumbledore's office window, where Albus was busily doing work for the next school year at his desk. Dumbledore, startled by the sound gave a small jump, then turned around. When he saw Hedwig, he knew it must be Adrianne's letter. Dumbledore got up and lead himself towards his window to let Hedwig in.

Once he was settled back down at his desk, he reached towards the letter.

Noticing that is was sopping wet Albus asked Hedwig, "Is it raining tonight in Surrey?"

Hedwig hooted lightly, which Albus took to indicate as a no. Albus reached towards the letter to see if it was readable. Albus could read none of it.

He then asked, "Has Adrianne been crying tonight, Hedwig?"

She hooted once again to confirm Dumbledore's fear. He had never seen her cry before, but he didn't doubt she had before when she was alone.

Albus knew he must visit her straight away. In next to no time Albus was standing in Adrianne's bedroom looking down at a sleeping, attractive sixteen year old with long wavy black hair and a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Albus knew something must be done; she couldn't stay here any longer, this summer, even though it _was_ almost over. Dumbledore conjured her things into her trunk and wrote a note to the Dursleys, so that they wouldn't worry. Once that was done they both aperated to the edge of Hogwarts grounds. Where Dumbledore then carried the sleeping girl back to his office.

Albus transferred the storage room next to his office into a spacious red and gold Gryffindor colored bedroom. Adrianne's trunk now stood at the end of a four-poster bed. He set Adrianne down on the bed and transferred her over-sized T-shirt and worn out boy's jeans into silk pajamas. Knowing it was extremely late at night, Albus decided it was best for him to go to bed as well.

Adrianne awoke the next day and looked around only to find that she was sitting in a stunning bedroom. She quickly got out of bed and went to the door, curious to find what was on the other side only to find herself in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was already at his desk working, for he got up at early to get a head start on the days tasks.

"Did you sleep well, Adrianne?" Albus asked.

"Yes… yes I did," Adrianne stuttered

"Hedwig here," said Albus gesturing towards the sleeping owl next to Fawkes,

"Indicated that you are becoming unwell at your relative's house."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," stuttered Adrianne.

"Well, you must be quite famished, you look as though you haven't had a good meal all summer," said Albus, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, Dudley has gone on another one of his strict diets again." She said with a slightly fake grin.

Dumbledore quietly chuckled and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a small tap at the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

In came Dobby the house elf, covered in hand-made hats, scarves, and socks.

"Miss Potter! So the rumors _are_ true, Miss Adrianne Potter has come to live here with Professor Dumbledore for the summer!"

"I am?" choked out of an extremely surprised Adrianne.

"It was my intention to ask you over breakfast, but seeing that Dobby has already informed you of the news, it seems I won't have to. So, what do you think about you staying?"

"I guess so, but why?" Adrianne asked.

"It seems to me that you quite unhappy being cooped up with your relatives."

"Um, yeah," Adrianne whispered.

"Then it's decided. Will the bedroom you stayed in last night soot you for the remains of the summer?" Albus inquired.

"Yeah, and uh, thanks."

"It's nothing," Albus said with a small, humble, grin on his face.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about that breakfast I promised you," Albus added giving a nod to Dobby.

I'll get you everything that's in the kitchen, Miss Potter!" Dobby squealed with delight.

Adrianne really wasn't hungry, in fact lately she never really felt hungry. Ever since Sirius's death Adrianne lost her appetite. She tried to eat but that would make her feel miserable.

Seconds later Dobby reappeared with three other house elves holding four large platters full of everything you could imagine.

"Wow, thanks Dobby er- this looks really great," Adrianne said.

"Eat up then!" Albus said in a cheery voice.

Adrianne tried to eat, but all she could do was nibble on a piece of toast. She felt awkward with Dumbledore just watching her. She could tell he was observing her. Albus sensed that she felt uncomfortable so he continued again on his work. Soon Albus noticed that she wasn't going to eat anymore so he told Dobby he could clear the food away.

"Adrianne is there anything you want to talk about or wish to tell me?" Albus asked.

"I don't think so, sir," replied Adrianne.

Albus then gave her a quizzical and yet concerned look. It seemed ages of awkward silence until Albus asked his next question.

"Do you have any plans, or anything you would like to do today?" Albus asked Adrianne.

"No."

"I have many books in my study I think you might be interested in," Albus told Adrianne.

"I think I'll take a look then, if you don't mind, sir," she answered glad to finally get out Albus's awkward eyesight.

"Go right ahead, I have a great deal work to do here."

"Okay then," said Adrianne walking towards the door behind Albus's desk."

Adrianne found a Defense Against the Dark Arts book that she hadn't yet read.

After she sat down and opened the book, Albus's office door opened and then stepped in the Head of Gryffindor House and Adrianne's transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Following McGonagall was Adrianne's malevolent potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape.

Snape and McGonagall look exceedingly worried and upset, but that soon vanished when they say Adrianne sitting on the study's couch. Snape glared at Adrianne, and she looked just as fiercely back.

"Why is _Potter_ here," asked Snape sneered as though he had just eaten something sour.

"Adrianne is staying with me for the rest of the summer," Albus said.

"Albus, may we have a word with you, _in private?_" McGonagall shyly asked.

"Of course," said Albus looking as though he was trying to hide a worried expression.

"Adrianne, if you don't mind," ask Albus as he closed to door behind his desk that lead to his study.

Adrianne was tired of being not told information, so she figured if she wasn't told it she would have to find a way to get. Therefore, she got up and pressed her ear to the door.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Albus inquired after he had sat back down at his desk.

"First Albus can you answer me this, Why is Potter really here?" Snape asked.

"I don't believe her relatives were taking any care of her. I mean look at her, she looks half starved!"

"Very well then Albus. But now we have an even more important issue to discuss."

"What is it Severus?"

"Look at this," McGonagall said handing Albus a crimson piece of paper.

"This was just delivered to me," Snape said.

Albus then began to read the letter aloud:

_Severus,_

_Let me be the one to tell you I have found out the prophecy. Yes, one of my servants, Rita Seekter got it for me. Now that I know what it is let me tell you this, I am going to be the one that survives in the end! You are on the loosing side. Potter will die, and she will die this year._

_Lord Voldemort_

After Albus finished reading aloud the letter he looked up at Snape and McGonagall, the color was drawn from his face.

"We must take this letter into concern. If anything ever happens to Adrianne then You-Know-Who will take over the planet!" McGonagall said.

"On the subject about Miss Potter," Snape said, "what are we going to do about her safety?"

"I honestly don't know what to do," said a tired and stress sounding Albus.

At that same moment inside Dumbledore's study, Adrian was becoming furious.

"Why do they keep on hiding information from me!" Adrianne mumbled angrily under her breath.

"No one ever tells me anything! I mean it is about me, you think they would have the courteously to at least tell me!" She shouted at the door.

Meanwhile outside Dumbledore's study, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape discussed options for Adrianne's safety for nearly an hour. The trio had almost completely forgotten that she was in the next room boring herself to death. Adrianne quickly began tired of hearing ways to keep herself alive so she went over so the sofa and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is a dream Adrianne has while she is asleep in Dumbledore's study.

"_Am I really a cold-blooded criminal?" came a chilling voice._

"_No! No! Of course not, my Lord! Please, please forgive me!" A terrified Rita Seekter screamed._

"_It's a little late for excuses, Rita." Voldemort continued._

"_It, It wasn't my fault-." Rita stammered taking a few steps backward._

"_Well, if it wasn't yours who's was it?" Voldemort said walking towards her._

"_I-I…" Rita stammered._

"_Sure. You were very useful you know. I received an abundant amount of information because of you, but I don't like being called mean names."_

"_I, er- I" stuttered Rita sounding quite panicky._

"_Speechless? That's truly a first," Voldemort retorted._

"_My-my Lord please forgive, me! I thought people were beginning to think I was working for you. So that's why I called you that. Just so that no one would suspect that I was really working for you!"_

"_Maybe I should give you mercy, I mean it was because of you that I found out the prophecy."_

"_Yes! Yes! You should give me mercy!"_

"_No, I don't think I will. So, any last words?" Voldemort said in an ebullient mocking voice._

"_No! Please don't!" Rita shrieked. Rita the turned and ran toward an old house, the Riddle house._

"_Where are you running to Rita?"_

_Rita then turned to look behind her and tripped. She fell to the ground. She tried to quickly stand up but her ankle seamed useless. She then tried to crawl across the yard towards the house. Voldemort swiftly walked towards her slowly with a smirk on his face._

"_Again, any last words?" Voldemort asked._

"_No, no, no please have mercy, my Lord," she whimpered._

_Rita's screams then echoed through the night air, but they soon stopped as Voldemort said with a beam, "Avada Kedavra!"_

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, the three professors were still thinking over ideas for Adrianne's safety, until they heard screams come from Dumbledore's study. They rushed in quickly to find Adrianne on sofa curled up screaming in her sleep.

They rushed over to her as Dumbledore nudged Adrianne to wake her. Adrian abruptly woke up putting her hands over her face as she began to gasp for breath and start to cry.

"She's dead! Voldemort K-killed her! R-R-Rita Seekter, S-she's dead!" Adrianne kept bawling, though it was quite obvious she was trying to calm her breathing and stop her pouring tears so that the professors would not see her cry.

"It's alright, Adrianne, everything will be fine." Dumbledore declared pulling her into a hug.

"No, it W-won't Rita S-Seekter, she's been murdered!"

"We'll worry about that later. Don't worry, everything will turn out alright," Dumbledore said calmly as he rubbed her back and she wept into his shoulder.

Dumbledore turned around to Snape and asked, "Severus, could you get me a dose of dreamless sleep potion?"

"Yes," Snape replied in a state of shock.

The next morning Adrianne woke up in her bedroom by Dumbledore's office to find Professor McGonagall coming into her room. She hurriedly came over to her bedside and said in a kind, affectionate voice, "How are you this morning, Potter?"

"All right I guess," Adrianne replied beginning to sit up.

"Good, I'll go tell Professor Dumbledore your awake."

"Professor," Adrianne called out.

"Yes, Miss Potter," McGonagall, said as she turned around.

"Is, is she really… dead?"

McGonagall turned around walked back towards Adrianne's bed.

"Nobody knows right now, but your dreams are usually quite accurate," McGonagall said with a weak smile as she tucked a piece of hair behind Adrianne's ear then turned around and quietly closed the door behind her.

Adrianne sat in bed wondering what would happen next as her door reopened and Dumbledore walked in.

"How are you, Adrianne?" Dumbledore said as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Uh, fine," Adrianne replied.

"That's good. I'm sorry to have to do this, but sometime today could you tell me precisely what happened in your dream? The reason is because your dreams have a way of always turning out to be real." Albus said.

"I guess so."

"Well you must me famished since you had no dinner last night." Dumbledore said trying to loosen the tension that was building up in the room.

"Actually I'm not hungry right now."

"Alright then."

"I could tell you about my dream now."

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"Er- I guess so."

Adrianne then explained to Dumbledore her dream in a dismal voice that Dumbledore had never heard the 'always-cheerful girl' use.

"I don't understand why I am so upset about this, because I pretty much despised Rita." Adrianne said once her dream telling was over.

"I believe you reacted the way you did because of the truth your dream portrayed."

"What do you mean by that, Professor?"

"Yesterday, you saw what has happened to many people in the wizarding world. Voldemort and his followers have murdered people you like and dislike. Rita Seekter just happened to be someone you dislike. I believe you are currently viewing matters like an adult, Adrianne."

Adrianne stared straight forward as though she heard nothing Dumbledore said to her.

"Adrianne?" Dumbledore said after many moments of silence, "Are you aright?"

Adrianne then spoke in almost a whisper, "That could have been anyone."

She then turned so she was facing Dumbledore and she looked at him with such a serious expression that it appeared that she was gazing right through him.

"That could soon be me… that could be me." Adrianne said still looking intently right at Dumbledore.

"Or that could have been Ron or Hermione or _you_!" Then she gasped.

"I mean how do you really know? The prophecy said, only one will live. There is no guarantee that I am the one that survives. Voldemort could possibly survive in the end. He knows more magic than I could ever know! And now he's even writing letters to Snape saying he's going to kill me for sure!" Adrianne said.

"How do you know about the letter from Voldemort?" Albus asked.

"Um, I ah, overheard you yesterday."

"I see," Dumbledore said with a friendly grin.

"But, Adrianne, don't you worry about it now. I promise you things will work out in the end, but right now I have some matters about your dream to take care of. Why don't you finish the rest of your dreamless sleep potion and get some more rest." Albus said.

"Okay."

Adrianne then took her potion and immediately fell asleep. Albus stayed at her bedside though. He just sat there looking at her. Then he thought to himself, _'What am I going to do? Adrianne is finally realizing the danger she and the wizarding world are in. Now Adrianne is only safe when she is being watched at Hogwarts. What am I supposed to do have Snape or McGonagall follow her around everywhere? I can't do that? Or can I?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dumbledore left Adrianne's room with his mind buzzing. He was suddenly full of ways to keep Adrianne safe. As he closed the door to Adrianne's room he noticed that McGonagall and Snape were in his office.

"Good, You're here, I was just about to go and get you both. I have thought of an idea that may possibly keep Adrianne safe. It will involve both of you though." Albus stated.

"Albus, what is it?" Questioned McGonagall.

"I have been thinking, and the only way to keep Adrianne safe is to have one of the three of us, or someone else that is exceedingly responsible with her at all times. This may become difficult because we all know that Adrianne can be a bit of a _troublemaker_. This is the only plan I can think of though, and we must keep her safe. The entire wizarding world depends on this. If she _ever_ gets into any danger it could kill her if Voldemort is behind it.

"I believe your plan is going to be exceedingly difficult, Albus, but I assume we must try it if is our only way of keeping Potter safe. I don't even know if Hogwarts will be safe this year. Voldemort could break into it easily. So Potter must be under someone's supervision at all times," Snape said.

"Very well, it is settled then. She will be fine in her classes and at meals, but at night, and after all her classes are done, and between classes she will need to be watched. I will watch over her between classes and Severus you may look after in the evening after all her classes are through. And Minerva you may watch her at night up until she goes to bed since you can enter her dormitory," said Albus.

"What about while she sleeps?" Asked Snape.

"I believe should tell Miss Granger, and only Miss Granger about our plan. She will report anything suspicious to us," Albus said.

"I believe Adrianne should not know about this plan. If she were to find out she would feel as though her privacy was truly being invaded. Because from this point on she will never be alone." Albus stated.

"Who is watching Potter now?" Snape inquired.

"Dobby is with her at the moment." Albus answered.

"Tomorrow is when our plan truly is put to the test, since the school year starts again." McGonagall said.

"What are we going to do with Potter tomorrow? I mean how is she going to causally meet up with the other students?" Snape asked.

"I think the best thing would be to have a port key made that would take Adrianne and her belongings to the Burrow right before the Weasley's and Miss Granger leave for King's Crossing. That way no other students find out she was staying here. Because I don't think it is wise to have the students _or_the ministry knowing that she was here before the term started."

"I do believe that is best, Albus," McGonagall responded.

"Alright then… tomorrow," Snape added.

Later that evening, Adrianne woke up around 5 o'clock from her 'dreamless sleep' as Albus walked through the door.

"Adrianne, did you sleep well?"

"Um, I guess so, sir," Adrianne replied.

"As you already know the school term is starting tomorrow," Albus said.

"Yeah, I have a question about that, what is the err- plan for tomorrow?"

"Ah, yes, I think it would be best if you packed all your belongings tonight and then you and your things could take a port key to the Burrow tomorrow morning. How does that sound?" Albus asked.

"That sounds great!" Adrianne said. She was exceedingly relieved that no one else would find out she stay with Dumbledore before the term started. Moreover, she could not wait to see Ron and Hermione again.

"Excellent then, I guess I will leave you to your packing then," Albus said as walked out of the door.

"Professor?" Adrianne called after him.

"Yes, Adrianne," Dumbledore said walking back into the room.

"Er- Thanks for letting me stay here," Adrianne said with a small smile.

"You're welcome, Adrianne," a smiling Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Then next morning Adrianne woke up excited that she would soon see Ron and Hermione. She quickly dressed into some clothes that Dumbledore conjured for her. She wore some stylish flare jeans with a fitted green T-shirt and her trainers. She brushed her below-the shoulder-length dark hair. Then she stepped out of her bedroom into Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, Adrianne. I have the port key all ready for you. Mrs. Weasley of course has a wonderful breakfast ready for you at the Burrow. So you may leave here whenever you are ready."

"I'm ready now Adrianne said with grin." Adrianne was excited to finally see her friends again.

"Alright then. I conjured your trunk into the port key seeing you must take that with you anyway and Hedwig has already arrived there," Albus said handing Adrianne Hedwig's empty cage.

"Now if you will just take hold of you trunk you can leave," Albus said. Adrianne then grabbed hold of her trunk with her empty hand.

"Professor," Adrianne said.

"Yes, Adrianne," Dumbledore answered.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here,"

"Your very welcome," Dumbledore said with a grin.

"Now are you ready?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes," Adrianne said excitedly.

"Well then you will be off in, 3… 2… 1…"

Adrianne then felt a tug as she soared from the floor. Within seconds she then landed in the Weasley's kitchen. She looked around to see the familiar room. In one corner was a broom sweeping magically by its self. Adrianne broke out in a huge smile when she saw Ron and Hermione run towards her.

"Adrianne! I am so glad to see you!" Declared Hermione as she pulled Adrianne into a tight hug.

"Adrianne, it's really great to see you! We've all missed you so much!" Ron proclaimed just as thrilled to see Adrianne.

"It's great to see you guys! I've just missed you so much!" Adrianne said pulling Ron into a group hug with her and Hermione.

"Adrianne, you're here!" said Mrs. Weasley smiling. Then she put her hands on Adrianne's shoulders to see her fully. "And your even skinnier than the last time I saw you, your just skin and bones! Come, come, I have breakfast for all of you! And Adrianne, I picked up all your schoolbooks that you'll need this year. There up in Ron's room at the moment."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Adrianne said politely.

Then the three of them sat down to the table and began piling food on their plates. Adrianne actually felt happy again being with her friends and then she realized how hungry she was. So she too piled countless amounts of the wonderful breakfast on her plate.

"Hello, Adrianne," came a shy, quiet voice. Adrianne turned to see Ginny. She and Ginny never were very close, but the girls were equally friendly to each other.

"Hi, Ginny," Adrianne said smiling as Ginny took the seat at the table next to Adrianne.

"Mum! Is the food ready?" Fred and George asked as they plummeted down the stairs.

"Yes, yes boys and be polite we have company." Mrs. Weasley told the twins.

"Adrianne!" They both chimed.

"It's great to see you! And George especially thinks so!" Fred said with a grin.

"No, I don't! No-wait, I do think it's great to see you, Adrianne, but it's not overly great. I mean I'm just as excited as everyone else. Not anymore and not any less!" A flustered and blushing George said.

"Ok," Adrianne said a little clueless.

"I'll tell you later," Ginny whispered into Adrianne's ear.

"Since we're all here let's eat it while the foods warm." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where's Mr. Weasley?" Adrianne asked curious of why he wasn't present.

"Dad's working loads at the ministry these days," Ron said with mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Soon everyone was done eating. Fred and George went up the stairs to their room to work on items for their joke shop and Mrs. Weasley left to do chores. So the four of them were left on their own at the table.

"So… you want to know what's with George?" Ron asked.

"Of course I do! I've never seen him act that way before." Adrianne said curious.

"Well, he's in love," Ginny said giggling.

"Really! Who is the lucky lady? Do you guys know?" Adrianne eagerly asked.

"You," Ginny said with a huge grin.

"What? Me? He fancies me?" Adrianne said surprised. She secretly had a rather large crush on both the Weasley twins and she loved the fact that one of them had mutual feelings.

"When, how?" Adrianne stuttered trying to hide her enormous grin.

"He's been crazy for you since last year," Ginny said.

"So, do you fancy him, too?" A curious Ron asked.

"I er- I don't know, I mean …" Adrianne said still speechless that Georgehad feelings forher.

"I think Adrianne is _in love_!" Ginny said giggling.

"I wouldn't say I'm '_in love_,' but okay I will admit I have _some_ feelings for George." Adrianne said a little bit embarrassed.

"My brother and my best friend! I couldn't be happier." Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald, they aren't getting married for Heaven's sake!" Hermione said smiling.

"So he really fancies me?" Adrianne said dreamily as she gazed up the stairs leading to the twin's room where George was.

Then Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen and in an angry voice she shouted, "Ronald and Ginny Weasley you aren't ready to go yet! All of you get your things into car at once or we are going to miss the Hogwarts Express!" Then she turned to Adrianne and in a soft tone she added, "And Adrianne, dear, in case you were wondering we were lucky enough to get a car from the ministry."

"That's err- great Mrs. Weasley," Adrianne said as the kitchen's occupants left.

"I'm going to go get my books if you don't mind," Adrianne told Mrs. Weasley.

"No, no, dear Ron can get them for you!"

"I can get them, really I'll be right back," Adrianne said wanting to get away from the over protective Mrs. Weasley.

Adrianne then bolted up the stairs and ran smack into George. George stood there in the middle of the hallway speechless and blushing as Adrianne tried hiding an enormous grin. Then she casually touched him arm and said, "Excuse me George."

"Oh, yes! Sorry," George stammered as he moved over to the side to let Adrianne through. Then she passed by him and George turned around to watch her walk off toward Ron's room.

Soon Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Adrianne were all seated in the blue car that belonged to the ministry. Mrs. Weasley then started the car and they rolled down the driveway to King's Cross Station. Shortly after that they were all standing in front of the enormous, bright red Hogwarts Express.

"Quickly, quickly now! All of you get on the train!" Mrs. Weasley shouted above the train's whistles.

Adrianne was last to board to train and as she took her first step onto it she heard someone call her name from behind her. It couldn't be Mrs. Weasley because she had already left. Wondering who it was Adrianne turned around to see George running towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"George!" Adrianne excitedly exclaimed.

"George, what are do here?" Adrianne asked him grinning.

"I aperated here. There is something I have to tell you," George said looking up at Adrianne who was standing on the step of the train.

"Adrianne, I think I may love you," George said as he gazed into her emerald green eyes.

"George I-," But then at that moment Adrianne was then interrupted by a jerk of the train. They both knew the train would be out of the station in any second. So George smiled, gave Adrianne's hand a squeeze and said, "I'll see you soon, Potter," as let go of her and the Hogwarts Express disappeared into the distance.

Adrianne turned and walked into the train. She peered into the first compartment she came to so she could see who was inside. Ironically enough if contained Ginny, and Adrianne's friends Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, my gosh, Adrianne did I just see one of the Weasley twins just holding your hand?" Luna asked with a beam.

"Yeah, it was George," Adrianne said in a dreamy voice as she took a seat next to her.

"So what did George tell you?" Ginny asked desperate for new information.

"He told me that he-," Suddenly the compartment door flew open and in stepped Adrianne's loathsome enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"A Weasley _loves_ you, Potter! How disgusting! You must be _so_ ashamed." Draco sneered as he closed the door.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Ginny said.

"You know, _Adrianne_, I am a prefect this year. So I would watch what you and your little friends say to me because I could give you or them detention with Snape for months!" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Malfoy, just leave nobody wants you here!" Adrianne sneered.

"Adrianne, why won't you date me?" Malfoy whispered towards Adrianne.

Then Adrianne stood up, opened the door and said, "Malfoy you are the biggest arse I have ever met in my entire life! I will never ever date you! And you better leave us alone immediately!" But Malfoy didn't move he kept on starring at Adrianne. Then Neville stood up, too.

"Malfoy, you git, leave!" Neville shouted at him. But he still stood there starring at Adrianne. So Neville grabbed hold of the front of his robes and shoved him out of the compartment and onto the ground of the hallway. Then he slid the door back shut and locked it.

"You rock, Neville!" Ginny cheered.

"Er- thanks," Neville said blushing.

"Jeez, what do you have to do to get him to leave you alone?" Adrianne said sitting back down.

Then a knock came at the door. It was Ron and Hermione. Neville unlocked and opened the door.

"Is it true? Neville did you really throw Malfoy out of the compartment?" Ron asked as he walked into the compartment.

"Whoa! News travels fast here!" Luna exclaimed.

"I didn't really _throw_ him out. I just grabbed the front of his robes."

"Neville, whatever you did was brilliant!" Hermione said with a huge grin.

"It was rather brilliant! I wish you guys were here to see it. Neville was great he totally shoved Malfoy onto the ground," Adrianne said smiling.

"Hey! Look, you can see Hogwarts!" Ginny yelled turning her head from the window.

"Finally! I am so glad to be back here!" Luna exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I think we all are glad to be back," Adrianne said softly.

Adrianne, Hermione, Ron all took seats next to each other inside the Great Hall with Ginny and Neville across from them to watch the sorting ceremony. After the last student was sorted Dumbledore stood to make his annual beginning of the year speech:

"Welcome back, everyone. Another year has begun. I see some familiar faces and some new ones. As you all know times are changing here in the wizarding world with Lord Voldemort in it once more. With times changing it seems only fit that Hogwarts changes with it. Therefore, this year Hogwarts will be extra protected. Professors will patrol the hallways for your safety. Also, most of the time in the evening you head of house will be in your dormitory. Further more… some of you may have realized that no new professors are seated amongst us. No, you're not getting out of taking Defense Against the Dark Arts… I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Now with that being said I believe we may begin the feast. Enjoy!"

"Dumbledore is going to be our teacher! What do you think of that," Neville exclaimed excitedly.

"I think it will be great! Finally, we have someone who will really be able to teach us!" Hermione said.

"I think it'll be alright but, professors in the dormitories? This is going to be awful! How are we going to talk rubbish about them if they are right there?" Ron said sarcastically with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Ugh! Ron, chew your food! But, I know! I mean we Gryffindors can take care of ourselves," Ginny sated, "but it also helps if you have a big, strong protector to save you," Ginny said to Adrianne with a grin.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Adrianne asked completely clueless.

"George, silly!" Ginny answered.

"George isn't here to protect me." Adrianne said.

"He isn't here yet," Ginny said grinning.

"W— What? Ginny, what are you talking about?" Adrianne asked excited.

"I've said too much already… I'll ruin the surprise," Ginny said with an enormous grin.

"What do you mean? What surprise is there? What is George going to do? George and I aren't even—are we? Am I dating George?" Adrianne said thinking over what she was saying.

"We all think you're dating George and I'm pretty sure that George thinks he's dating you," Ginny said exasperated.

"So then what's this surprise that George is doing?" Adrianne asked grinning.

"Adrianne, we wish we could tell you, really, but George made us swear not to tell! Oh, it'll be so romantic!" Hermione said dreamily.

"You all know about this!" Adrianne said eager to find out more.

"I don't know what they're talking about," Neville chimed in. Then Ginny who was sitting next to him whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, wow." Neville said looking a small bit envious as he turned to look at Adrianne.

"Telling secrets are we?" Came a cold voice from behind Neville and Ginny. It was Severus Snape.

"Miss Granger, this is for you," Snape said curtly as he handed Hermione an envelope. Then he turned and walked off.

"Hermione, what is it?" Adrianne asked. Hermione quickly opened it to find a letter from Dumbledore:

Miss Granger,

Will you please see me in my office once you are finished with your meal? Thank you.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I do enjoy snapping, sweet slugs.

"What could he possibly want? I mean it only is an hour into the school year. You couldn't have possibly done anything wrong yet. Moreover, what is with the snapping, sweet slugs? Those things are gross!" Ron said. Adrianne who knew it must be the password explained what the P.S. was all about from previous knowledge.

I don't know what it is, but I think I'll go now and find out. I'll see you back in the dormitory," Hermione said nervously.

Hermione stood outside Dumbledore's office door about to knock, but it was suddenly opened by Professor McGonagall, "You're here, Miss Granger… please come in." Hermione walked into his office and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was seated at his desk with Snape standing next to him. McGonagall moved to stand behind Hermione, her hands placed on the back of her chair.

"Ahh, Miss Granger… I do have something of importance to tell you," Dumbledore said, "I assume you paid attention to the speech I made prior to this evening…" Hermione nodded.

"Well, then you heard about how professors will be in the hallways and common rooms…" Hermione nodded again.

"Well, there is something you should know. Professor Snape recently received an owl from Lord Voldemort. The letter explained how he is certain to bring Miss Potter to her death, before the end of this term." With that being said Hermione gasped and clasp her hand to her mouth. Dumbledore continued, "Yes, I had the same reaction. We all know that the wizarding world will get into disarray if anything happens to Miss Potter. So... Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and I decided that she sadly must be watched over at all times."

"I think I know where you're going with this… teachers are going to be patrolling the hallways mainly to watch Adrianne, and teachers are going to be in the common rooms, again, to mainly watch Adrianne."

"You are the brightest witch of your age…" Snape sneered.

"Exactly. I alerted the entire school so that she will think that it is happening to everyone. I will watch her between classes. That is the reason I am this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. If I weren't then it would seem curious for me to be in the hallways so much. Now I can wander them and students will suppose I am going to or from my office and classroom."

"Good idea…" Hermione said softly.

"And Professor McGonagall will watch her in the common room because since she is Gryffindors' head of house she may enter your dormitory… and Professor Snape will watch her in the evenings and after classes. Basically whenever Miss Potter is not in her dormitory at night." Dumbledore continued.

"And you want me to watch her while she is sleeping?" Hermione guessed.

"Once again you are right!" Dumbledore said glad the Hermione was catching on. "You don't have to do it, but you are the only person I could ever trust with this idea."

"Oh, of course I'll do it!" Hermione said at once.

"And one more thing, Miss Granger… you always seem to know when Miss Potter is up to something… so if she is planning on tiptoeing off somewhere you need to alert one of us so that Severus can follow her…" Dumbledore said hoping she would also agree to that.

"I—I will," Hermione said hoping that she could keep up her promise. "But why don't you just tell Adrianne about the letter and what you are planning on doing?"

Dumbledore sighed before continuing on… "I don't want to tell Adrianne about the letter because I think that will truly frighten her and I don't want to tell her about our plan because she will feel an invasion of privacy. Because this is an invasion of privacy. I am utterly sorry that I must resort to this, but I care too much about her to see something happen when I could have prevented it."

"I completely understand," Hermione said.

"Well… that is all I have to say, do you have any other questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I think that's it… but what shall I say this meeting was about when Adrianne asks?"

Dumbledore paused to think about this. Then he finally answered, "Say that I was inquiring if you would help assist me in teaching this term and then once you agreed we got into a lively conversation about… snapping sweet slugs…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole to see Adrianne, Ron, Ginny, and Neville waiting for her. She walked over to them and took a seat by them.

"What'd you do?" Ron asked.

"Ron, don't be so thick! This is Hermione she's never gotten into any trouble before… _except for when you and Adrianne drag her into it_," Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione laughed and said, "Dumbledore wanted to ask me if I could help him with his teaching position this year. Correct some papers, that kind of stuff."

"That sounds… kind of boring," Ron said disappointed that Dumbledore had only said that.

"You're the best person he could have asked," Adrianne said with a small smile.

"I guess so," Hermione said. Hermione was starting to feel guilty about what she had just agreed to. She just realized that a professor would be following her around for the entire year…

"_I hope I did the right thing! Talk about an invasion in privacy…Hermione! Of course you did the right thing! If you didn't agree to this Adrianne might be killed! What a burden that would be to carry around the rest of your life…you got your best friend killed! See Hermione nothing to feel guilty about. You're saving her life… in the end you'll be glad to agreed to it…"_Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione… Are you okay?" Adrianne asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Hermione asked as she ended her thoughts about Adrianne.

"You looked a bit _out of it_ for a second there," Neville said concerned.

"Oh, nothing to worry about! I was just thinking about all the great things I'm going to learn this year!" Hermione exclaimed in a fake voice.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Ron said sounding depressed.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed so that I can be prepared for all this _learning_that I'm going to do tomorrow," Adrianne said joking.

"If you're going to bed then I think I should too," Hermione said anxiously. After they said their good nights the two went up to the girl's dormitory. Adrianne fell asleep quickly, but Hermione lay in bed still debating if she had done the right thing.

Adrianne, Ron, and Hermione walked to the great hall together the next morning. They all took seats next to each other at Gryffindors' table and began to eat.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins! What a way to start off the year!" Ron exclaimed when he looked at his schedule. Adrianne's stomach flipped when she heard Ron say that. Adrianne didn't know if Snape would treat her any differently after he'd seen her cry in Dumbledore's office the day Rita Seekter was murdered. She hadn't thought about that in a while… Adrianne finally decided that Snape probably forgot. After eating the trio got up and walked to the dungeons where their class was held.

The class began and Adrianne began combining her potion. Snape walked around the classroom. He made offensive remarks for Ron and Hermione's potion, but when he got to Adrianne's he looked at it, gave a small, quiet sigh, and continued on.

Once the class ended the trio walked out of the classroom. As Adrianne was walking up the stairs someone grabbed hold of her shoulder. She turned to see who it was: Draco Malfoy.

"Adrianne, might I say that you are looking exquisite today… Your hair seems to be extra shinny, and your eyes… I really must they are beautiful. Your mother's eyes I've heard. You must have had a gorgeous mother. My father knew her—,"

"Malfoy, your father can burn in Hell," Adrianne said giving him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry you don't like my father, but Adrianne I like you and—,"

"When will you stop your preposterous attempts to date me? I never am going to say, yes," Adrianne said walking away from him.

"Why wouldn't you date me? It's not like you got yourself a boyfriend!" Malfoy said trying to keep up with her.

"Well, I do have one for all _you_care," Adrianne smirked.

"Wha—who?" Malfoy asked so completely stunned he stopped walking after her.

Adrianne turned her head a calmly stated, "George Weasley," with a smile.

The first month of the school year quickly passed. Adrianne was eager to go to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. There was a rumor going around the school that a new store had opened there… supposedly a joke shop…

"Do you really think they're going to open up another joke shop? I mean they already have Zonko's," Ron asked Adrianne, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville as the walked from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

"I think it's probably another pub. That's would bring in the most money," Hermione said. The group soon rounded a corner and were in eye sight of the new store:

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"I didn't know that Fred and George where going to open up a shop here!" Ginny exclaimed happily. The group then reached the door of the joke shop, opened it, and found they were looking at half of Hogwarts! The place was packed full! When Adrianne saw George behind the counter helping a Slytherin first year purchase something her stomach did a back flip. George looked up and found he was looking at a blushing Adrianne. George suddenly stopped talking, then he turned and walked towards Adrianne…

"Hi," George said quietly when he was standing in front of her.

"Hi," Adrianne answered smiling.

"Do you like the joke shop?" George asked.

"Yeah, it's great!" Adrianne replied.

"I'm glad you like it," George said. Then George did something that no boy has ever done to Adrianne before: he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in towards her and kissed her. Her stomach back flipped again! After they separated Adrianne gasped.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" George asked sounding worried.

"Look…" Adrianne whispered as she motioned for George to turn his head. Severus Snape was standing surrounded by the huge crowd in the joke shop glaring right at the pair.

"Let's go outside," George said quietly as he put his arm around her a led her out. Adrianne and George walked away from the joke shop until they came across an empty bench outside of the Hog's Head. As they sat there Adrianne began to shiver from the cold so George put his arm around her and she snuggled next to him.

"Adrianne, do you have any plans for next Friday night, say about 9 o'clock?" George asked looking into her emerald green eyes.

"No, I don't have anything going on then. Why?" Adrianne asked smiling at him.

"Could you possibly meet me by the edge of the Forbidden Forest?" George asked with a grinning expression.

"Why do you want me to go there?" Adrianne asked snuggling even closer to him.

"I have a surprise for you there…" George said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I can't believe it," Adrianne said joking with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville when they were sitting in front of the fire back in the common room later that night. "You knew about this an didn't tell me! You knew about my first date before I did!" she said smiling.

"Oh and doesn't it sound _so_ romantic, Adrianne? Moreover, aren't you glad you got to hear the surprise from George instead of us? You won't believe your eyes when you see what he's done to the forest!" Hermione said dreamily.

"You're right I guess, but why did he tell all you?" Adrianne inquired.

"Well, he told Ron because he wanted know if you might fancy the idea of going there. Then Ron told me because _he_ doesn't know what you'd fancy on a date! Then I told Hermione because what he is planning is the most romantic thing ever! And Neville found out because we told him during the sorting," Ginny said giggling.

"Oh! I can't wait for our date!" Adrianne said spinning around in a circle, almost bumping into Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor!" Adrianne said with a grin as she sat back down.

"What are you so _delighted_ about, Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Err—that I have no homework tonight," Adrianne lied.

The group of Adrianne's friends tried to hold back their laughs because McGonagall was truly clueless on why Adrianne really was so ecstatic. Suddenly Hermione stopped laughing, she felt a pit in her stomach, as she remembered one of the things she promised Dumbledore.

"_Should I tell Dumbledore what Adrianne is going to do? Nevertheless, then Snape would probably watch her entire date! I'm sure Adrianne wouldn't see him, but still that is the most embarrassing thing ever! If Adrianne found out she would never forgive me for that, ever! However, it's for her safety! You don't want her to die on her first date! Moreover, the forest is dangerous even without Voldemort around! What should I do, what should I do? I guess I must tell Dumbledore. I did promise him I would say something if I knew Adrianne was up to something. Tomorrow after Defense Against the Dark Arts I'll tell him._"

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Neville said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"You've seemed a bit _out of it_ lately. Are you sure you're alright?" Adrianne asked.

"No, I'm fine it's just that I've got loads of homework to do," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well, if you're going to homework I'm going to bed," Adrianne said.

"Then again, I don't think I'll do homework, I think I'll go to bed, too," Hermione said quickly. The two girls said their good nights and went up to bed.

"Good morning class!" Dumbledore chanted the next morning. "Today we will be studying how to act in front of goblins! Pull out your books please and turn to page 294. Now when you first see…"

Once the class was over and the students were dismissed, Ron, Hermione, and Adrianne were the last ones on the classroom because Hermione was taking an especially long time putting her books into her bag.

"You two go ahead! I have to ask Dumbledore a question. I want to know if goblin behaviors are going to be on our exams," Hermione lied.

"Hermione! It's the first month of school and already you're worrying about exams? You're mental!" Ron exclaimed as he and Adrianne walked out of the classroom. Hermione then slowly approached Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk.

"Yes, Miss Granger? Anything wrong?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No, I'm fine it's just…" Hermione paused and before she continued she took a deep breath. "Next Friday Adrianne is—Adrianne is,"

"Miss Granger, I know how you feel. You feel like you are betraying your best friend, but you're not. It's because of _you_ that Voldemort cannot harm her. Now what about Miss Potter?" Dumbledore said gently.

"Next Friday Adrianne is going to be in the Forbidden Forest at about 9 o'clock." Hermione said rapidly.

"Do you know why is she going to be there?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Hermione sighed, looked down at her shoes, and said, "She is going to go there on a date, a date with George Weasley.

"I see how this was particularly difficult for you," said Dumbledore softly.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt," Hermione said tearfully.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll make sure that when Professor Snape is there he is hidden," Dumbledore said sounding guilty.

"Okay…" Hermione said quietly and she turned and slowly walked out of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the week went by fast and soon it was Friday night! Adrianne, Hermione, and Ginny were all in the girl's dormitory helping Adrianne pick out something to wear.

"I can't believe I'm picking out an outfit for you to go snog my brother in. I never thought I'd be doing this. I always thought that George would die alone in his joke shop. I guess I'm proven wrong. One of the twins can sweep a girl off her feet. Maybe Fred will date Hermione," Ginny said laughing sarcastically.

"I highly doubt that," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well, Adrianne I think you should wear that fitted green sweater with your faded jeans and _my_ shoes," Ginny stated.

"What's wrong with _my_ shoes?"

"_Adrianne_, have you _looked_ at your shoes lately? They are covered in dirt from Quidditch practice.

"Oh, right," Adrianne said blushing. Once Adrianne dressed Ginny put some blush and mascara on her while Hermione curled the ends of her hair.

"You seriously look like you're 18!" Ginny said with an envious expression. "You better get going," Ginny said looking at the clock: 8:55. Adrianne grabbed her father's invisibility cloak, snuck past McGonagall who was in the common room, and walked to the edge of the forest. Once she saw George she took off her cloak, and ran over to him.

"Hi," Adrianne said nervously.

"Hi," George said replied as he put his arm around her and led her into the forest. The pair walked through the forest until moments later they came across an oval shaped clearing. Adrianne gasped once they entered the clearing. Candles were arranged on hundreds of branches above them and all over the ground so that the entire area was skillfully illuminated. The clearing was completely bare except for the candles and a large blanket on the on the ground that was covered in delicious looking food.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Adrianne said looking up at George.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," He replied as he led a blushing Adrianne to the blanket of food and he sat down.

"How did you find this place?" Adrianne asked sitting down next to him.

"I once heard my parents talk about how they had their first date here," George answered as he put his arm around her once more. Adrianne then snuggled closer to him.

"I'm glad you brought me here," Adrianne said as she reached for a chocolate covered strawberry.

"I'm glad you like it here," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"It feels so good to get out of the castle. I love Hogwarts and all, but it seems different this year and I don't know why though. Hermione is my closest friend and for some reason she's been acting very _peculiar_lately."

"What do you mean _peculiar_," George asked curiously.

"I don't know really, but she seems like—like she's got a lot on her mind, you know? At random times she'll just be… starring into space. Not that there is anything wrong with that, it's just… she's never been like that before."

"Is she taking more classes than her usual outrageous amount?" George asked hopefully.

"Same as last year," Adrianne replied.

"Hmm… I don't know then. Maybe she's not getting enough sleep," George replied.

"Maybe…" Adrianne said softly.

"Do you remember seeing Snape yesterday?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm never going to forget that!" Adrianne said rolling her eyes.

George laughed before he continued on, "I wonder why he was in there? He never seemed like the kind of chap that would enjoy joke shops."

"Maybe… he was just _checking_ your store out," Adrianne answered mockingly.

"I never thought I'd see _Severus Snape_ in a joke shop!" George said laughing.

'Snap!' George stopped laughing as the pair turned around to see what made the noise behind them.

"What was that?" Adrianne asked sounding scared.

"Probably a deer or something. Gave me a right good scare for a second though," George said.

"You're probably right," Adrianne said yawning.

"Are you tired?" George asked as he looked at his wristwatch.

"No, I'm fine," said Adrianne yawning again.

"It's nearly midnight!" George exclaimed. "No wonder we're tired. We best be getting you back to the castle! Here let me help you up," George said as he took Adrianne's hand and helped her up. The pair walked back to the castle leisurely while holding hands. When they reached the steps George looked into her eyes and said romantically, "Good night, Adrianne Potter."

"Night, George Weasley,"

Adrianne woke early the morning after her date with George. Nobody was up yet in the girl's dormitory. Adrianne crawled out of bed and walked down to the common room. It was empty, except for Neville Longbottom, who was sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Hey Neville, what are you doing up so early?" Adrianne asked as she sat down next to him.

"Ron was snoring, so I came down here to catch up on my school work and then that got boring, so I just sat here," Neville answered.

"That sounds—rather boring no offence," Adrianne said with a smile.

"None taken. How was your date last night?" Neville asked sounding jealous and negative. Adrianne noticed just the negative tone he was using and decided he must not be in a very good mood after being woken up.

"It was fantastic."

"That's good," Neville said without looking at her.

"Well, I'm going to write a letter to George so I'll err—be over here," Adrianne said getting up and going over to a table.

George,

I had the most amazing time ever last night! Everything last night was spectacular! We have to do something again and soon. I can't wait to see you again. Everything was planned out so beautifully.

Love,

Adrianne

"Neville, I'm going to go to the Owlry. See you later!" Adrianne said as she walked out the portrait hole.

"See you!" Neville called back.

"Hedwig, this goes to George," Adrianne said as she tied the letter to her snowy white owl. Hedwig flew off. Adrianne watched her from the Owlry window for a while until suddenly someone put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Adrianne, in a fright, swung around, but upon seeing who it was, exasperatedly pushed his hand off her shoulder, "Seriously, Malfoy? What could you possibly have to do at the Owlry this morning? Sending letters to your mum! Because she's the only person that could ever love a git like you!" Adrianne said to Draco Malfoy.

"I'm guessing that was a love letter to Weasley," Malfoy mocked.

"What do you want," Adrianne spat at him.

"Don't you talk to me that way," Malfoy sneered. "I assume if I were to ask you out you would say, 'no' as usual?"

"You assumed right," Adrianne said scornfully, "why don't you just give it a rest, Malfoy!"

"Potter, I know we would be perfect together. We would be the best power couple in the entire wizarding world with my family's reputation, and, well, just your reputation," Malfoy claims.

"It's never going to happen, Malfoy! And is that the only reason why you've ever been interested in me? For power?"

"Basically, but you're not that bad to look at either," Malfoy trailed as he stepped closer to Adrianne. "Just a kiss, just let's see if they're chemistry. Adrianne, we could change the whole wizarding world. We could make anyone do whatever they want-"

"All I want is you to get away from me!" Adrianne interrupts as Malfoy continues to decrease the distance between the two.

"Just one kiss, Adrianne-"

"Flipendo!" Adrianne says as Malfoy is flown backwards.

Malfoy stands up with a new appearance on his face, and if someone else has taken over, "Immobulus!" he cries and Adrianne turns immobile on the floor, with her wand flying in the other direction.

"Malfoy, you stupid git! What do you think you're doing!" Adrianne says from the floor.

"Potter, now you're going to shut up! You should have agreed to date me when I calmly gave you the chance," Malfoy said as he kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach. She gave a shrill cry. Malfoy then painfully hauled her up by her hair and heaved her at the door with all of his might. Her shoulder and back hit it and Adrianne heard something crack as she let of out a shriek. She slid down to the floor weakly as Malfoy towered over her.

"Look who's got the power now," Malfoy said cheerfully as he grabbed her and lifted her up off her feet by her throat.

"Malfoy… stop!" Adrianne gasped as he continued to choke her. Adrianne pulled at his hands, but he was much stronger than her so it was pointless. Then he dropped her harshly and kneeled over her and said, "I'm not going to stop, Potter. I have orders. I have orders from the dark lord," Malfoy sneered.

"What!" Adrianne choked out, looking up at him.

"Maybe I was going to save your life, Adrianne. If you joined us then we would be more powerful than any group in the wizarding world! But you've clearly lost the chance, and now you'll pay you life for it."

Malfoy then pulled her up by her hair again and shoved her against a wall. Adrianne still, transfixed by what he just said, didn't notice what Malfoy was conjuring, but the next thing she new was, Malfoy has conjured a knife and now had the blade pressed to her throat.

"Malfoy, get off of me!" Adrianne shouted, trying to kick at him, but her immobile hex still hadn't begun to wear off yet. Adrianne screamed, just hoping someone could hear here.

"Shut up!" Malfoy exclaimed as he dug the knife into her throat. She felt blood trickle down.

"This is your last chance, Potter. Join us now, or I'll finish you."

"I'm going to defeat Voldemort, not ever join him!" Adrianne said as loud as she could with the knife digging deeper into her skin.

"Then this is it. I'm doing the Dark Lord a favor. Any last words-"

The door of the owlry suddenly flew open. Neville Longbottom was standing in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Neville," Adrianne gasped, feeling weaker from the loss of blood from her neck.

For a split second Neville starred at her And then he turned and ran.

"Heh! Some hero!" Malfoy exclaimed as Adrianne started to sink lower, her body forcing her to faint to bring blood back to her head. Slowly, everything went Adrianne being on the verge of unconsciousness, with the knife blade still held at her throat.

Meanwhile, Neville was running as fast as he could back to the common room, where he knew Professor McGonagall would be, but as he rounded a corner on his way there he ran smack into none other than Professor Snape.

"Longbottom! Watch where you're going!" Snape yelled.

"Professor! She's in the Owlry—covered in blood! Malfoy's slitting her throat!" Neville said trying to catch his breath. But, before he could finish Snape was swiftly running of towards the Owlry. Neville followed.

Snape turned to Neville and calmly said, "Get Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, Longbottom" Neville ran out of the room as Snape stern fully walked over to Draco and Adrianne. "What could you possibly be doing?" Snape strong fully sneered at Malfoy, pressing him up against the wall, Snape pressing his wand to Malfoy's throat.

"I'm just doing what you should be assisting with. Leaving us was your worst mistake, your worst mistake. Now the Dark Lord can finish you and Potter," Malfoy grudged back.

"Shut up." Snape sneered as he hexed Malfoy, making him immobile. Snape then kneeled down beside Adrianne in a vast puddle of her blood. He awkwardly put a hand on her and stroked her blood-matted hair. Snape couldn't even admit to himself yet, but he was starting to get an attachment to Potter. Watching her constantly, gave him a new insight on her that he always ignored before.

"It's alright, Pott—Adrianne," He whispered softly in a gentle voice Adrianne, who was still slipping in and out of consciousness, had never heard him use before.

"She's so much like her mother," the thought flashed through Snape's mind.

Neville then returned with Dumbledore and McGonagall. McGonagall gasped at the pool of blood.

"Someone needs to take care of Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered, standing back up and beckoning towards the immobile boy.

"I'll take care of that," McGonagall said as she walked over to him. McGonagall continued to say as she dragged Malfoy out of the Owlry towards her office, not even bothering to take the hex off and allowing him to walk himself there.

"She needs to go to the hospital wing immediately," Snape said to Dumbledore. "If she doesn't she may die of lack of blood."

"Can you carry her there?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Albus," He replied as he lifted the now unconscious girl up into his arms and carried her out the room.

Adrianne woke up later that night in the hospital wing. Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Snape were also in there. Neville was the first one to notice she had awakened. He quickly rushed over to he and knelt down beside her bed.

"Are you feeling okay? I should have come sooner! I was going to mail a letter to gram and then I saw you and… well you know what happened next, I feel awful! I can't believe I didn't come sooner. I should have known. I always knew Malfoy was up to no good," Neville said with a guilty expression. The three professors noticed she had awakened and they walked over to her.

"I believe she will be fine now. She just needs to rest for a few days," Madam Pomfrey said to everyone. "Until her body can get some of it's blood back."

"Here, Potter. Take all these," Madam Pomfrey said handing Adrianne bottles of different colored potions, "blood replenishing potions and one for cuts and scraps. Pomfrey continued.

Adrianne drank everything that was given to her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to," Pomfrey said as she left the room.

Adrianne looked up at the Dumbledore who was sitting on the bed next to her and said, "He works for Voldemort. He told me he had orders from him."

Dumbledore gave a worried look to Snape, as he looked equally worried back at him.

"Mr. Longbottom, we are exceedingly grateful everything you have done for Miss Potter. We can't thank you enough. I'll be telling your gram about this. She will be proud. For now your work here is done. You may return to your dormitory," Dumbledore said smiling at Neville as he walked out of the hospital wing. After Neville had left there was a knock on the door. Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy is here and wishing to speak with you, Albus," Pomfrey said.

"Ah, yes. I assumed Lucius would want a visit," Dumbledore said smiling at Adrianne.

"I best go check on young Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said as she walked out of the hospital wing with Dumbledore.

"If you need me I'll be in my office," Pomfrey said as she walked off.

It was now just Snape and Adrianne alone in the hospital wing. Awkward silence grew between them. Many minutes passed until Snape asked, "Potter, what exactly happened earlier today?"

"I just went to mail a letter," Adrianne started off, Snape knowing it must have been a letter for George about the date he watched in on the night before, "And then he went on about how we would be the perfect power couple, and he didn't like the idea of me not joining him on Voldemort's side, then it just escaladed."

"Malfoy really is working for the Dark Lord then. Maybe Lucius talked him into becoming a foul death eater like himself. Like father like son is what they say… Wait, where was Granger when this happened? Why wasn't she with her? It was Granger's time to look after her. I can't believe she wasn't there. We need to be more watchful over Potter. Albus will need to speak with her about this. Granger doesn't seem to be taking this duty quite as serious as she should be."

Adrianne who began to vigorously rub the large cut on her neck, interrupted Snape's thoughts. The numbing medication was beginning to wear off.

"Stop, Potter, let me see," Snape said as he sat down on the bed and reached over to the bedside counter and picked up a jar of some kind of cream. He twisted the cap off and dipped his fingers inside and pulled them out with the cream on them.

"Numbing cream," He said as he gently swiped his fingers across the gash on her throat.

"Thanks," Adrianne whispered softly once Snape had finished. The pair sat again in silence until the hospital wing opened. Snape stood up, and Dumbledore walked in.

"I just finished discussing matters with Mr. Malfoy. Young Mr. Malfoy will have a hearing Sunday at noon." Dumbledore said walking towards the two.

"I was planning on having young Mr. Malfoy expelled today, but his father viewed the matter differently." said Dumbledore.

"I hope his father's popularity doesn't interfere with the fairness of the trial," Snape said scornfully.

"If Lucius's popularity does interfere with the trail then young Mr. Malfoy's stay here at Hogwarts will not be the same. If the ministry votes on him staying here he will not be allowed to go anywhere except classes and meals," Dumbledore added sounding a bit angry.

"Now we just have to wait and see which option the ministry chooses for him?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Severus."

Adrianne woke up late the next morning in the hospital wing still, feeling much better, but still weak from the blood loss, exhausted, she opened her eyes. When she did open them she saw Dumbledore and Snape in the hospital wing. Snape was the first to notice that she had awoken. Dumbledore then walked over the Adrianne. He took a seat at the foot of her bed.

"I just returned from young Mr. Malfoy's hearing, Adrianne. Malfoy will not return to Hogwarts. Attempted murder charges are placed on him and he will be on probation for a few months. Hopefully, this delays his choice to become a full time death eater." Dumbledore says with a small grin, "Well, I have work to attend in my office. Professor Snape is here if you need anything, Adrianne. I think it wise if one of us remains here at all times until you are well. We need to keep an eye on you. Voldemort will know you are weak, and we need to be sure he does not try to attack," Dumbledore said walking out the door. Adrianne lay in bed until her eyelids became to heavy to keep open and she drifted off to sleep.

Adrianne spent one more day in the hospital wing. She would wake at random times in the day. The hospital wing would empty, except for one of the three professors. Snape was there the most. Dumbledore and McGonagall we very comforting in reassuring that Malfoy would never get the opportunity to harm her again. While, Snape would give her an awkward, but hopeful smile, sometimes they might talk a bit, but only of random things: Potions, The Order, and Adrianne's cut on her throat, Malfoy's career choice.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey agreed to let Adrianne out of the Hospital Wing and return to her old schedule.

Adrianne noticed that Hermione always seemed very tense around her. And Hermione seems to always want to be around her and follow her, not that Adrianne didn't like that, it was just a little more than it had been in previous years of the friendship. Adrianne really didn't think anything of it. While, Hermione would never forgive herself for the incident with Malfoy and she vowed to herself that she was going to always know what Adrianne is doing. Regardless, of the strong guilt she felt possessed with every day. Adrianne was still clueless about how the professors were watching her, but she did notice them more often. She didn't think anything of it though. Therefore, the professor's plan was still safe.

Everything in Adrianne's life was normal now, except for Snape. In Potions he was never cruel to her like he generally was. He seemed to act somewhat concerned towards her, like a parent would act. He was still Snape, and Adrianne knew she would never be fond of him, but he didn't quite sneer at her like he used to. Adrianne assumed it was because of the many hours they spent together. When they were alone together in the Hospital Wing, they never let their past or hatred towards each other come up. The both seemed to have moved on, turned over a new leaf, and put some of the old prejudice behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Weeks passed and then months, soon snow was falling all around Hogwarts. It was early December.

"Hurry up!" Ron shouted at Hermione who was putting her books away in the common room. "I'm starving. All the food will be gone by the time we get there!"

"Relax, Ron! Seriously do you think the food is going to be gone if we are just two minutes late? I'd even be willing to bet that hardy _anybody_ is even down there yet!" Adrianne said exasperated.

"Okay, Ron I'm all set. Let's go eat dinner," Hermione said as the trio walked to the Great Hall on a Friday evening.

Once the Great Hall was filled with students who were happily eating Adrianne felt her scar prickle. She ignored it. However, minutes later Adrianne dropped her fork, which clattered loudly, and she clasped her hands to her scar.

"Adrianne!" Hermione exclaimed worried. Hermione still hadn't forgiven herself for not seeing Adrianne leave for the Owlry many months ago.

Adrianne looked up and Hermione and frantically whispered, "He's here!"

Hermione turned pale as she turned to Dumbledore, who was already watching Adrianne. Hermione then said what Adrianne had told her. Dumbledore looked worried. He turned his head to Snape and McGonagall and told them what Hermione had said.

However, before any of the professors could react a tall, thin, dark, hooded figure walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

The happy chattering was now silenced. Everyone knew who had walked in. Voldemort.

Voldemort swiftly walked down the aisle between two tables. Gryffindor table was to his right. He stopped when he was standing behind Adrianne. Adrianne turned around, stood up and bravely glared him in the eyes. Soon Dumbledore and Snape were also standing with Adrianne.

"Ahh, Severus! It's been _too_ long… How do you like being a trader to me and my death eaters?" Voldemort hissed. Voldemort then placed his hand on Adrianne's shoulder.

"And _Adrianne_ how are you? It's been about six months since our last reunion."

"Don't you touch her," Snape jeered as he put his hand on Adrianne's other shoulder.

"My, you really have changed, Severus," Lord Voldemort mocked.

"Now I assume you all know why I am here?" Voldemort asked Dumbledore, Snape, and Adrianne. None answered.

"Clueless? Really? Well, due to recent events I have discovered what our prophecy reads. Therefore, now I am here to fulfill it." Voldemort said happily.

"Adrianne, are you _ready_ to die?" Voldemort said with a smirk.

Adrianne looked quizzically at Dumbledore and then Snape. The two had heavy eye contact and seemed to be reading each other's thoughts. Snape then nodded gently.

"I said, Adrianne, are you ready to die?"

"I don't think that is going to happen," Dumbledore butted in.

"Really?" Voldemort hissed.

"_Avada- Ka-_"

"Run, Potter!" Snape shouted as he grabbed her forearm. The pair ran out of the Great Hall, the doors slamming shut behind them. They ran down the halls, down the dungeon stairs into Snape's office. Once inside Snape put and assortment of locking spells on the door. Then he sat down behind his desk, clearly out of breath. Adrianne took a seat in front of his desk.

"How in the—how did he—I can't believe he," Adrianne spat.

"I'm just as clueless as you are, Potter."

"What do we do now? Voldemort's up there with the entire school! What if he tries to kill somebody? Can Dumbledore stop him? How is Dumbledore going to get him out?"

"I am to inform the Order and they will take care of it. We are to stay here until it is safe." Snape said.

Minutes passed and then hours. Day had turned into evening and evening turned to night. The pair still sat in the office. It was nearing midnight when there was a knock at the door. Snape got up and after another series of spells he opened the door.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway. He looked tired and distressed. He solemnly walked in and took a seat.

"Albus, what happened? I alerted the Order once I had Potter safe. Did they arrive?"

"Oh, yes, they came, but nothing was stopping Lord Voldemort tonight." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What happened?" Adrianne asked softly.

"Twenty-seven deaths, twenty-seven deaths! Innocent students were murdered, just like Voldemort wanted to murder you tonight, Adrianne. Voldemort was most upset once you escaped. Then the Order showed up. We managed to get some of the students out of the Hall and to safety, but not all. No, twenty-seven of them didn't get away."

"Ron, Hermione, they didn't get—" Adrianne asked frantically.

"No, they are all fine. Most of them were younger students. First years and second years, a few third years."

"Where is _he_ now?" Snape asked.

"Escaped. It took the Order hours to try and stun him. Once we thought we had him. We were about the take him to Azkaban, but he vanished."

"How are you going to explain this to parents?" Snape asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue, but I know for sure many parents are going to have their child leave Hogwarts in the next few days." Dumbledore sighed.

A/N: I am kind of having a writer's block now, so if you have any ideas it would make the next chapter be posted a LOT sooner. It will probably be about a week unless I get suggestions. I know what I'm going to write about for the week of Christmas (It's about early Dec right now in the story). I just need something to write about for the few chapters before Christmas. Thanks everyone! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: If you are reading this thank you so much for staying with my story for my four year break from it! I never thought I'd finish it, but just randomly searching the internet I came across it and now have a sudden urge to finish this… Just keep in mind it's been four years, my writing style has surly changed, and I have certainly forgotten a lot about Harry Potter.

Chapter 9

1.

Adrianne woke up the next morning to find Hermione already awake in the girl's dormitory, pacing back and forth mumbling to herself, and clearly distraught from the occurrences with Voldemort the day before.

"How did he get in here? She could have been one of the one's killed! This is preposterous! Hogwarts will never be the –"

"Hermione?" Adrianne interrupted her thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione flung herself onto the end of Adrianne's bed, "Adrianne, I'm just so glad you weren't one of the 27 that Voldemort mercilessly took advantage of yesterday! And it just fears me that someday you'll have to fight him and now that I've witnessed Voldemort take the lives of others, I truly understand the danger you are in every day! And I would do absolutely anything to keep you safe."

As Hermione finished that last sentence Adrianne couldn't help but notice an different tone in her voice, a little guilty sounding?

"What would Hermione have to feel guilty about? No- absolutely nothing. She must just still be upset from the students that passed away yesterday. I think she tutored a couple of them with their studies." Adrianne thought to herself.

Breaking the silence that now crept over the two girls, "Hermione, let's go get something to eat."

The girl bump into Ron in the common room and shortly after the trio goes down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall, all three stop and stare. Normally, at this time in the morning all the tables are full and everyone is buzzing in conversation. Yet, the Great Hall is almost entirely empty and the only sounds are those of mourning students, crying over the loss of their friends.

At this point Adrianne really realizes what happened after she and Snape left this room-

"This is my fault. All of this! If I wasn't here in the school, he wouldn't have come here, and then he wouldn't have been able to take the lives of so many students. All the students families are now destroyed, lives are ruined! This is my fault. This is my fault."

"Adrianne!" Ron shouts as Adrianne suddenly faints, yet Ron manages the catch her with the help of Hermione. Dumbledore then appeared as if out of no where.

"I'll take care of her. No worries for you two," Dumbledore says as he swiftly and effortlessly picks her up and carries her off to the hospital wing.

"Man, Adrianne really does go through a load of stuff that people shouldn't have to deal with." Ron proclaims partly to Hermione, partly just aloud to himself. As Ron looks over to see if Hermione was listening he, in stock, realizes she's standing next to him sobbing!

"Hermione! What's wrong?"

Hermione turns to Ron and pours her face into Ron's shoulder and softly wails, "Ron, I have to tell somebody! I feel like yesterday was my fault, and I know it wasn't because I had no idea any of this was going to happen, but I've been helping the professors keep an eye on Adrianne and I'm not supposed to tell anybody, and I have to do it for her safety! But there's been either me or one of the professors watching her 24-7! I just feel like I should have known this was going to happen since I'm so involved with keeping Adrianne safe!"

"Is the why McGonagall is always in the common room? And Dumbledore seems to be there between every class? And Snape- he's been around quite a bit lately! Why would they have Snape help! He's a death eater!" Ron exclaims!

"Oh, Ronald, don't be ridiculous! Snape is on our side. Dumbledore knows what he's doing. Or at least I thought he did, until yesterday."

2.

"Don't tell me I fainted," Adrianne sighed to Ron and Hermione as she woke up in the hospital wing, "I can handle trolls, dragons, basilisks, and dark lords, but an empty Great Hall… that's one I should be able to handle!"

Ron and Hermione gave a small chuckle at this gallows humor, as Adrianne continued, "I mean come on, guys, we've done it all! What has got us down this year? We aren't ourselves, I know I've been down ever since… ever since…"

Hermione interrupted Adrianne's stuttered thoughts with, "We know…" As they both thought of the death of Adrianne's beloved Sirius.

"Adrianne is right though," Ron added. "I bet if we weren't so detached from everything that's going on, we would have known about this visit from You-Know-Who before it even happened!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Adrianne said, sounding like the fire from inside was sparking again, "Nothing like this will ever happen to anyone again. Not if I have anything to do about it."

Ron declares. "Starting now, were back to solving the problems of the wizarding world!"

"And creating even more," Hermione adds with a cheerful tone.

"Very well! Let's go then!" Adrianne declares and she bounds out of the hospital wing bed.

"What about Madam Pomfrey?" They both ask.

"Has Madam Pomfrey ever stopped us before!" Adrianne bellows with her new proactive attitude.

"Ehemmm." The sound of someone clearing their throats enters the room. "Where do you think you might be going, Potter? You are certainly not leaving her with an examination." Madam Pomfrey says.

"Professor, I'm 110%, and I got loads of studying to do, so I best be off!" Adrianne says, sounding like her old self.

"Let me check your pulse, Potter, then you can be off." Pomfrey says.

As the trio walks out of the hospital wing they see Neville walking up towards them. "Adrianne! I heard about what happened, are you alright?"

"Never better," Adrianne declares and Neville looks a little confused.

Ron slaps his arm around Adrianne and says, "She's back!"

3.

After leaving a stunned Neville in the corridors, the trio sets off to create some plans of how they will take down Voldemort, themselves.

"_I knew she'd snap back into her old self, but now what do I do! Do I tell the professors what she's up to? I know Ron must think I'm a snitch for doing this, but I have to keep her safe. Ronald and Adrianne have no idea that Voldemort knows the prophesy and that he plans on killing her before the year ends. I must continue to tell the professors. It's for her safety. I'll just mention to one of them that they will need to keep a closer eye than they have been recently-"_

"Hermione? Ron and Adrianne look quizzically at her.

"Oh sorry! Just was thinking about what homework I have tonight, and I actually don't understand something in chapter 56 in Transfiguration class."

"Hermione, were on chapter 6!" Ron says baffled.

"You two run off and I'll just have a quick chat with McGonagall!"

"Do you think she's up to something, Ron?"

Ron effectively hides guilt of what Hermione confessed to him earlier in the Great Hall about the professors.

"She's crazy and just needs her priorities straightened out, I mean who reads up to chapter 56 in the beginning of the school year!" Ron chuckles nervously, even though he does believe Hermione is going to tell about Adrianne's new need for mischief, and not for extra Transfiguration help.

"I guess you're right, Ron. Now I was thinking, why don't we take a much needed visit to Number 12 Grimmauld Place? I feel like there is some catching up to do with the Order."

Meanwhile, Hermione rounds a corridor corner to Professor McGonagall's office when she almost runs into Professor Snape, who was clearly spying.

"Watch where you're going Granger!" Snaps Snape.

"I was on my way to Professor McGonagall's; I had to tell her something about Adrianne-"

"Whatever you were to tell her you may tell me instead and I will inform the others." Snape interrupts.

"I just wanted to let you know that Adrianne is, well, back to her normal self now. Something clicks inside her today, and she seems to be back to her, her troublemaking self. I believe the tragic events from the past day have forced her out of the mourning of Sirius that she was in for so long-"

"Yes, I realized and I've already informed the others," Snape interrupts again.

"Anything else you might want to add?" Snape sneers.

"That's it, Professor," Hermione continues.

"Good." Snaps adds defiantly. Hermione turns to walk away as he then adds, "And Granger, our watching arrangement was supposed to be private, something between only the professors and you, and that does not include Weasley. Don't think I'm not taking this seriously. And think again before you open your mouth up to another about this. There isn't much that will be getting pasted me this year."

Hermione, speechless, says a quick, quiet apology and then turns to be on her way.

4.

"Hermione! Come over here!" Adrianne hisses when Hermione returns to the Gryffindor common room. "Ok, now we have to talk quieter since McGonagall is over there…" Adrianne continues as she motions over to the professor reading by the fireplace. "Now we do have to be more cautious this year than in previous years, simply because now the school has the majority of the students taken out after, that recent event." Adrianne adds not wanting to speak directly of Voldemort's Hogwarts visit.

"I don't see why anyone would take their kid out of Hogwarts. I mean he did show up, but it's still loads safer than anyone's house. This is the only place where Dumbledore can protect everybody." Ron says.

"Exactly," Adrianne adds, "Now for Grimmauld Place, I think we should make a visit this weekend, it's Hogsmeade weekend, so there will be even less eyes around. Now I was thinking floo powder, any other suggestions?"

The other two teens shake their head in a negative response.

"Excellent, now for the fireplace, I'm assuming McGonagall is going to be camped out in here still on Saturday, so we can't use this room," Adrianne continues.

"Room of requirements?" Ron adds hopefully.

"Perfect" Adrianne whispers under her breath.

Hermione glances around the room, still thinking of the confrontation that just occurred between her and Snape, and then her eyes meet with McGonagall, who gives a knowing wink. A rush of content fills Hermione as she knows McGonagall overheard their weekend activities.

The next few days past quickly and soon enough Saturday had arrived.

"Ouch! Ronald that's my foot!"

"Adrianne, come on faster or you'll be pulled out from under this cloak!"

"Wait! The Marauder's Map still says Snape is out side the room of requirements," Adrianne groaned, "Oh, now he's leaving! Let's continue, and hurry!"

Once arriving in the room Adrianne quickly shuts and locks the door, upon turning around she sees in amazement that the room of requirements has transformed into a room of hundreds of fireplaces, all different types and sizes.

"Snape walking back this way! Hurry, just pick one!" Adrianne says in a rush. Trusting the cloak and map on the floor she bounds into a fireplace and with a rush of green smoke she takes off, quickly followed by the other two.

With a thud, Adrianne arrives in a familiar, bittersweet kitchen. A rush of Sirius memories fills her mind and momentarily puts her back into her old dejected mood. Yet, she's quickly bumped out of it and Ron and Hermione crash into her in the pit of the fireplace.

"Ah, Adrianne! Such a pleasant surprise, such a pleasant surprise!" says Remus Lupin, sounding ironically not too surprised, but no one, except Hermione, picks up on the indifferent tone in his voice. "How fantastic to see you all again. Is there any reason for this visit?"

"Just wanted to make a visit, and see if there's anything we can assist on. Is there anything we can do for the Order?" Adrianne questions.

"Absolutely- nothing! You three need to stay out of mischief, just leave it all up to us. Ever since Voldemort's appearance at the ministry last spring the wizarding world has completely changed! Everyone is so supportive of the Order. We have the ministry on our side now, even though they are frighten into a tizzy after last week's Voldemort visit at Hogwarts. I would have never seen that coming. That castle is now transfixed in even more protective spells; parents are mindless to take their children out! Yet, that was a tragic, tragic event, so many young lives lost," Lupin continues. "This house has been empty for the most part, everyone is out trying to end this wizarding war. Yet, Ronald, your twin brothers are here this weekend! Now that was truly a surprise, but I guess they needed to take a break from their joke shop for a weekend! Quiet exciting was them opening their second shop in Hogsmead a few weeks ago! They are right upstairs in one of the bedrooms if you want to go say, hello!"

"I might just go tell them were here," Adrianne says quickly. "Just let them know we've stopped by for the day…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

1.

"It's the first door on the right, Adrianne," called Lupin as Adrianne walked up the stairs to see George. Before she even put her hand up to open the door—POP! George had apparated onto her side of the door way. After a small shriek from Adrianne, the couple began to greet each other with hugs.

"Adrianne, I've known you for the past six years, and I never imagined we'd become a couple, but I'm so genuinely glad you have mutual feelings. This feels so right," George said, still embracing Adrianne in his arms.

Adrianne looking up at him, "I feel the exact same way, you were always just one of the funny twins, until recently. It's just so wonderful to have another person that I'm close to, especially you, since I'm already so close to the rest of your family."

"Speaking of the rest of my family," George says as he opens to door to the room and leads Adrianne inside, "I have some news to tell you, about Percy, in private," George finishes as he shuts the door behind him. "I heard about the incident with Malfoy. That bloody git. At least he's not at Hogwarts anymore. Anyway, Percy sat in on the trial, and actually tried to help Malfoy get off his conviction! The nerve! He's still so wrapped up in the Ministry of Magic. That completely disgusts me—is that the cut from Malfoy?" George interrupts himself when his eyes gaze open the pink wound on Adrianne's neck.

"That's it. It's all healed now, just a little pink until the skin can really heal with time."

"Wow, I didn't realize how deep it really was," George said as he timidly traced his finger over the pink line.

"George, I'm scared." Adrianne whispered.

"Oh! Sorry!" George stuttered jerking his hand away from her neck.

"No, no not that!" Adrianne said realizing how her comment must have come off. "I need to talk to somebody about something I haven't told anyone, except Ron and Hermione, something I've been really concerned about for the past few months…

"Tell me anything you need, Potter." George said in a soft tone, making Adrianne smile because George doesn't really call her Potter.

"One will live while the other dies," Adrianne said perplexedly looking into his eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"At the end of 5th year when we went to the department of mysteries, there was my prophesy, well mine and Voldemort's prophesy, and that's what it was. One of us has to kill the other. I mean I've somewhat known this all along, but it's just starting to feel so real."

"I understand, I really understand," George said as he continued to listen.

"Remember towards the end of the summer when I stayed with Dumbledore? I haven't even told anyone this, because I can't tell Hermione, she'll become a completely wreck if she found out." Adrianne continued ironically.

"Hermione is quite the worrier. Fred and I haven't been to keen of that girl, ever since last year she threatened to tell mum we were testing our products on first years!" George says jokingly.

"But you paid them!" Adrianne laughs.

"We did! I miss Hogwarts sometimes," George says nostalgically, "But anyway continue, please."

"Well, during that time at Dumbledore's, Snape got an owl, from Voldemort, and the letter said that… he's going to kill me before the end of this school year." Adrianne looks up at George who is still listening intently. "I know he's been trying to do that all along, but now there is more of a realization to it. At the end of fifth year when Sirius got killed, ever since then, I've been different. Some days I can push it all aside, but others, I simply can't bring myself to and I just feel so trapped in this prophesy that I didn't even chose."

"I couldn't imagine going through everything you've done, Adrianne. Without you I would have no sister or dad, you saved both of their lives before."

"It was all luck, most of the time I didn't know what I was doing, and I almost always had help."

"You're being modest," George says trying to reinforce hope.

"George, I don't really know much about my fate, but I do know I'm terrified even if I haven't admitted it to anyone before. I shouldn't even be worried about this letter. I've been in worse situations before, and this year everything seems loads safer a professor always being around and Hermione has been even more vigilant than she ever was before, and trust me I didn't think that was possible!" Adrianne said starting to come around and smile again.

"Hermione, even more worried! I didn't think that was possible!" George said both of them starting to laugh, "Come here," George says as he pulls Adrianne closer and cups his hands around her face, they both stop laughing now, and George then begins to softly kiss her.

2.

Another flash of green light illuminated the kitchen of Grimmauld Place as Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where's Potter?" He said immediately.

"Upstairs with George I can only presume," Lupin answered picking up a cup to make some tea.

"The rumor, about the letter from the Dark Lord, it is true, Remus," Snape suddenly said. Lupin dropped the tea cup he was holding.

"Granger already knows and Weasley also knows because of Granger's big mouth Snape sneered. Because of this letter someone must always be watching her. Someone that is aware of this letter. And I'm sure the other Weasley does not know about this threat to her life, and he will not know about it," Snape added as he gave a glare to Ron and Hermione.

"If the news about the letter is true someone must be with her right now," Lupin said quickly, obviously concerned about this newfound truth.

"I'll go right now!" Hermione exclaimed as she begins to stand up.

"Granger, you no longer have my trust in our plan, after you seem to have a problem keeping your mouth shut. I will bring her back downstairs," Snape says to a clearly hurt and devastated Hermione.

Creak…

"What was that?" George says as he takes his lips off of Adrianne's. The two separate from each other just before the door is magically opened by Snape. Adrianne's eyes widen immediately in complete shock.

George stands up, "Snape."

"Weasley," Snape responded. "Potter is needed downstairs."

The couple walks back downstairs Snape following them. Lupin serves everyone tea and they all sit in silence until Fred walks downstairs.

"Blimey! When did everyone get here, George?" Fred says in complete surprise as he comes down the stairs, unaware that Grimmauld Place had more visitors.

Before George can answer Fred's comment Snape replies, "We will not be staying much longer." Then turning to look at Ron, Hermione and Adriane he adds, "and there will be detentions will be rewarded for this unapproved absence from Hogwarts."

3.

"_How did I not see this coming? Of course the professors still have to punish us in the normal way they would. They can't act like they knew we were going to be here. I'm surprised Adrianne hasn't begun to catch on yet."_Hermione thought to herself.

"What?" Adrianne exclaims angrily at Snape as she slapped her tea cup down on the table.

"What a bunch of—" Ron began then stopped himself. Knowing they had to be punished or Adrianne would get suspicious of why Snape did not punish them. Ron too, was surprised Adrianne wasn't getting suspicious yet of all Snape's appearances to Adrianne's daily events.

"You three know Hogwart's rules, detention all next week, starting Monday. And don't think I'm going to give you the pleasure of spending your detentions together; you'll all being serving your detentions with separate professors."

"This is—this is—ridiculous!" Adrianne stammered. "Just because you happen to show up here at the time we're here, that's no reason to punish us. We've done nothing wrong!"

"I believe last time I checked, Potter, it was against school rules to leave the grounds without permission at any time." Snape remarked back.

"_You've got to be kidding me! I thought Snape seriously was starting to not be such a git! What is he even doing here? He seems to be everywhere lately! And if Snape's going to act like he used to always act, then I can do without him constantly being around! And he has no right to give us detention, after everything we've done for Hogwart's and The Order; he should be letting us get away with anything. And we didn't even find out any information today, like what we came here to find out…"_Adrianne thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of Adrianne glaring at Snape from across the table Snape stood up, "Time to leave. You three first, take floo powder to my office."

After a quick goodbye Ron and Hermione left to Snape's office. Adrianne gave a quick hug to Remus and Fred. Turning to George, Adrianne opened her mouth to say goodbye, but before she could even mouth a word, Snape felt a sudden, and surprising, rush of instinctive protectiveness he put his hand on Adrianne's shoulder and swiftly spun her around into the fireplace with him and with a sudden flash of green light they both left back to his office.

"What are you doing?" Adrianne exclaimed in frustration. "You are so— "Speechless Adrianne began to stammer before Snape interrupted her.

"Potter you'll be serving detention with me starting on Monday. Granger you'll go to Professor McGonagall and Weasley you will see Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? Why me? Dumbledore? Really?" Said a dumbfounded Ron.

"Maybe next time you three will think about the rules before heading off the grounds." Snape taunted.

4.

Monday night came quicker than the trio wanted. Hermione, being the studious girl she is, also afraid of having creating a stigma with the other professors from telling Ron about the plan to constantly watch Adrianne, arrived to her detention early.

"Miss Granger, you're early," McGonagall chimed as Hermione walked into her office.

"Yes, I guess it is a little early" Hermione said taking a seat in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall began as she got up and walked in front of her desk so she was standing near Hermione. McGonagall then put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "we all understand how much of a betrayal to Adrianne this task must feel to you. And Dumbledore, I, _and Snape_ understand how it must feel and we have no hard feelings about Ron knowing about this plan, that's actually why he is serving his detention with Dumbledore¸ so that Dumbledore can further explain the importance of keeping an eye on Potter because of the letter from You-Know-Who." McGonagall finished then gave Hermione and understanding smile. "But that is all, Miss Granger; your detention is over for tonight."

Hermione gave a grateful smile and quietly got up and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron? Your detention is over too?" Hermione said as she sat next to Ron who was sitting alone by the fireplace.

"Blimey, Hermione, you didn't explain what this letter said that Snape talked about at Grimmauld Place. This is serious. You should have told me all this earlier. That letter sounded like You-Know-Who was pretty serious."

"I know, Ron. I felt sick reading that letter when we first got back to Hogwarts. I'm just surprised Adrianne hasn't gotten suspicious of Snape always being around, because that's completely out of the ordinary and—"

"Hermione," interrupts Ron, "you should have told me."

"Ronald, I wanted to! I wanted to tell somebody, but Dumbledore made me swear! And I didn't want to tell anybody until I cracked after Voldemort showed up at Hogwarts because that just made me realize how determined Voldemort is, I mean if he showed up at Hogwarts, what else will stop him."

"I know, Hermione, I know…" Ron trailed off as he and put his arm around Hermione and they stared into the fire in front of them.

Meanwhile, Adrianne's more real detention was just beginning as she knocked on Snape's office door.

"Come in, Potter, you're late."

"Sorry, Professor, I uh,"

"_Didn't want to come here,"_ Adrianne thought to herself.

"didn't realize what time it was," Adrianne finished hopelessly.

"I'm sure," Snape said sarcastically, yet Adrianne detected a sparkle of humor in his eyes. "Potter, you're going to help me sort through all my potions every night this week. Adrianne looked at him dully. "Don't hold back your excitement, Potter." Snape said, and Adrianne definitely noticed a humorous tone in his voice.

This tone made Adrianne think, "_maybe these detentions won't be completely awful. Maybe we'll get along like we did when I was in the hospital wing."_

The next hour was completely quiet except for the clinking noises of bottles as they organized years' worth of potions.

"_It's my fault Sirius is dead. Last year I should have just swallowed my pride and came here first and told Snape about the vision Voldemort sent me. I should have never tried to rescue him myself. I know it's my fault because if I hadn't acted upon it he wouldn't have come to help and ended up getting killed."_ Adrianne thought to herself.

"I didn't realize you were so interested in potions, Potter," Snape snickered to Adrianne, who had been lost in her thoughts and starring at the same bottle for quite some time.

With a slightly trembling lip Adrianne mumbled, "Oh, sorry, professor, I just…" she trailed off not even finishing her sentence. Without even needing to enter Adrianne's mind, Snape knew it was Sirius she was thinking about. If you're alone with your thoughts you're bound to recollection what you deem as your errors in your life.

"I believe that is enough detention tonight, Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

1.

"Night, professor," Adrianne mumbled as she tried to remain emotionally composed until she was out of sight of Snape.

Shutting the office door behind her Adrianne ran. All the emotions about Sirius were rushing back. She had put them aside for a little while and returned to her normal self, but now all the feelings of guilt and sadness were back, and she didn't want to shove them away and ignore the feelings this time. Tonight she wanted to face those feelings, but only for tonight.

Adrianne did enjoy being her old self, but now she realizes she never will truly be her old self because of this loss. She will always have these mournful feelings over Sirius. But now she just needs to balance her feelings out so that she can continue her life, and not let her days be one mournful day after the other, like it was so for long.

Adrianne continued to run in the empty corridor halls, tears beginning to form in her eyes. When she reached the courtyard she stopped running. Pressing her back against a brick wall, she slowly slid down until she was sitting. At this point a tear became too heavy and slowly slid down her cheek.

"Potter?"

Adrianne wiped away the tear and looked up. Snape was standing above her. Obviously, he followed her to insure she returned to her dormitory safely.

"Sorry, professor, I should be going back to my dormitory," Adrianne said starting to get up.

"No, you're fine. Stay there," Snape added before she could get up. He then walked closer to her and sat down next to her. Adrianne would normally think this is completely awkward, but maybe it was because of the time they've spent together recently, or because they've seemed to turned over a new leaf, but Adrianne didn't mind Snape sitting next to her.

They sat in silence until Snape blatantly said, "you must miss him."

Tears started surface in Adrianne's eyes again. She nodded her head in agreement.

Snape continued to sit with Adrianne thinking to himself, _"She looks just like Lily. Now that I've been around her more I see she is just like her mother. I shouldn't have held this grudge for so long. Other than her dark hair, she is nothing like James. And her eyes, every time I see them it takes me back, I feel like I'm looking at Lily again. Lily would want me to help her. Lily would want me to watch over her and keep her safe. I must be there for this girl, for Lily. I must protect her the way I would want to protect my own child."_

Awkwardly, "Potter, it's not your fault."

Adrianne, still trying to maintain composure, "If I didn't go, he wouldn't have been there to try and help me and he would still be here," her voice now starting to break as it becomes harder not to cry.

As Adrianne mourns the death of her godfather, Snape sits next to her deciding that he will protect and care for her the way James would have, but for Lily. He only does this for Lily.

Uncomfortably, Snape slowly reaches his arm out and gently puts it around Adrianne, his hand now resting on her shoulder; she looks up at him, confused at this sudden closeness.

Snape repeats himself, "It's not your fault, Potter."

A tear begins sliding down from Adrianne's eyes, "he was my only family, he was the only person I felt I could ever be close to, that understood everything that has happened in my life, and then he was ripped away from me, right before my eyes," at this point Adrianne is sobbing.

Snape, feeling this new sense of care for Potter, slowly raises the hand that was resting on Adrianne's shoulder, and uses it to nudge her head comfortably onto his shoulder. Adrianne, too upset to care who was comforting her accepted this motion, and turned her head into the crook of Snape's neck as tears streamed out. Snape rubbed her back in a comforting manner, while she clenched onto the front of his robes, pulling herself closer into him.

The pair remained this way until Adrianne quietly got up, Snape following in silence followed her all the way to the portrait of the fat lady, where he then turned back to his to return to his office as Adrianne mumbled the password and went in; the common room was empty except for McGonagall reading a book in the corner. Adrianne silently went up to her dormitory where Hermione was already in bed close to sleep.

2.

The next morning Adrianne awoke feeling rested and relieved. The hungry girl nudged Hermione, waking her up. And the two girls went down to the common room where they met up with Ron and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall and seeing Professor Snape, a rush of the details of the previous night's breakdown flashed in Adrianne's mind as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. Upon sitting down, Adrianne made eye contact with the professor; Adrianne breaking the contact momentarily after Snape started it.

"Double potions today," Hermione said starting even more thoughts in Adrianne's mind about how Snape will act towards her today.

"Bloody hell, it's with Slytherin, too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Adrianne, you're rather quiet this morning," Hermione added sounded genuinely concerned.

"You haven't even told us how detention was last night!" Ron exclaimed, "Hermione and I both got out quite early from ours. That git, Snape really kept you there pretty late."

"It wasn't awful," Adrianne admitted, "we just organized potions."

"At least the git didn't have you cleaning cauldrons; that's a disgusting task," Ron said.

"Wait, Adrianne, you said it wasn't awful? You spent the entire evening with Professor Snape and you said it _wasn't awful_? Where is Adrianne Potter? And what have you done to her?" Hermione joked, making both Ron and Adrianne laugh together.

"Turn to page 785," came a sly voice from the back of the potions classroom. Adrianne jumped at the sound of Snape's voice, making Ron look over at her suspiciously.

As students began creating their potion from the assigned page Snape began to walk around his classroom and critique each student, usually on the flaws of their mixture.

Snape approached the trio, "Granger, this isn't a race. Weasley, you need to add more centaur hair to your potion," Snape sneered at Ron. "Potter," began Snape gently, then in his regular, harsher voice Snape continued, "Potter, what are you doing? This is a complete disaster," and with a tap of Snape's wand on Adrianne's cauldron her entire potion disappeared. "This time try actually reading the instructions!" Snape barked as he sauntered off.

"Adrianne, are you sure that detention wasn't awful?" Ron joked. "Sure sounds like Snape thought it was."

Double potions eventually ended and the time for the trio's detentions quickly arrived. Ron and Hermione left early for their detentions, which they knew would be probably be short again, while Adrianne was hesitant about leaving for her detention right away.

"Potter, you're late again."

"Sorry," Adrianne murmured curtly.

"We'll be sorting through potions again tonight."

"Fine."

"Is there a problem, Potter?" Snape added sounding slightly concerned.

Adrianne conveying a wild expression, opened her mouth to explain her confusion, but then stopped; thinking to herself last night was nothing to recollect again. Adrianne then shook her head and said abruptly, "no sir."

Snape looked at her, and then walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, Adrianne immediately shook it off. "Potter, I can understand if you feel I was a little harsh to you today," Snape said smoothly.

"A little harsh? _A little?_ Professor, you act like you're concerned one night, then in class today you act _even more unpleasant than your miserable self_! I was thinking that maybe this year would be different; maybe I won't _completely loathe you_!"

At this point in the conversation Snape is humorously snickering, thinking to himself, "_Adrianne is just like her mother, when she would get upset with James, before they became a couple, back when I might have had a chance with her…"_

"Professor, if you want to act like last night's events never happened, that's fine with me. We can continue hating each other like we've done for the past five years, but I won't stand for you acting like your concerned one night, and then the next day you act like—"

"Potter, I apologize," Snape interrupted, knowing he must say this or he could never build any trust, or bring any comfort to Potter ever again.

"What?" Adrianne stammered bewildered.

"My actions have been very inconsistent. I would like to go on this year, _not completely loathing each other_, but that isn't something I can do unaided."

"Yeah, okay," Adrianne said slightly mockingly.

Snape then put his hand back on Adrianne's shoulder, "Potter, all these years you've always been precious to me, even if my actions spoke differently. You are a part of your mother, and you are the only part of Lily that still exists, and because of that I've always cared for you. I see so much of Lily in you, and recently since you've lost Sirius, I aspire to—."

Adrianne then pushes his hand off her shoulder again, making Snape pause his explanation. Looking up at Snape with her green eyes, glares at him and intensely states, "you will never replace Sirius. Nobody will _ever_ replace Sirius," Adrianne's finishes, looking back down, not wanting to even look at Snape any longer.

"In no way do I wish to replace your godfather, Potter. I understand what he meant to you. I, in no way, wish to even tamper with a memory of Black, but I do want you to know that I here. And I do care about you, even if I've never verbalized, or acted upon it before. I am here to care for you if you ever need it."

After a long pause of silence Adrianne looked up into Snape's eyes and quietly responded, "Okay." Snape gave a small smile and put his hand back on her shoulder. This time Adrianne didn't push it off.

3.

The next morning at breakfast the table's casual small talk was interrupted by Hedwig, landing next to Adrianne.

_**Potter, Granger, Weasley,**_

_**It is no longer necessary for you to serve the rest of your detentions.**_

_**Professor Snape**_

"I wonder what's come over Snape," Ron exclaimed. "I doubt he's ever cancelled anyone's detentions in his whole teaching career before!"

"This really is unlike him," Hermione added curiously.

"He might just be trying to not be entirely horrible," Adrianne added optimistically, not quite ready to tell Ron and Hermione about her new, formal reconciliation with Snape.

"Maybe, but still, this isn't something the ol' git would normally do…" Ron said to himself.

Suddenly, another owl arrived for Adrianne.

_**Adrianne,**_

_**I would love to see you again, since we didn't even get a proper goodbye last time we met. If you could meet me in front of Hogwarts, at six o'clock, I can't wait to see you again.**_

_**Love,**_

_**George**_

Ron and Hermione read this over Adrianne's shoulders until a sudden pit sunk in Hermione's stomach as she realized this was going to be another uncomfortable task she would have to inform the professors about for Adrianne's safety.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts today!" Neville exclaimed from a few seats over, "I'm really enjoying that class this year! I feel like I'm especially good at it this year, too, from all the teaching you did last year in Dumbledore's Army, Adrianne. I really learned loads from you," Neville continued gazing at Adrianne dreamily.

"Excellent, Neville," said Adrianne, who was not really paying attention to what Neville was saying as she hoped to herself that the day would go by quickly and she would soon be able to see George.

"Ginny? Can I borrow your shoes again?" Adrianne asks as she looks at the clock 5:58.

"Of course, although, you might want to clean your shoes sometime you look like you have half the quidditch field on your feet!" Ginny joked, "I know a charm that might work, and I'm sure Hermione could help perfect it," Ginny continued looking at Hermione, who was lost in her own thoughts, wondering which professor would be watching Adrianne. Hermione had told Dumbledore after class earlier that day.

"Thanks, Ginny!" Adrianne added trying to yank the shoes on as grabbed her cloak and rushed out of the dormitory, into the common room, where McGonagall was sitting, then bursting through the portrait of the fat lady. Adrianne running down the corridors turned a corner quickly, not noticing someone was coming around the corner from the other direction. Adrianne almost bumped smack into Professor Snape, but Snape, acting almost like he knew she was coming, was prepared and caught her as she, unmindfully, tumbled into his arms.

"Careful, Potter," Snape said with a hint of a cheerfulness smirk as he held onto her.

"Sorry, Professor!" Adrianne exclaimed as she bounded out of his arm's hold and began sprinting down the other end of the corridor, not noticing Snape was slowly following her. After a few more turns Adrianne was breathlessly standing on the front steps of the school, with George in sight.

Adrianne began running again as George moved toward her. The two embraced each other in their arms in the cool air, winter had arrived. George then lifted up Adrianne's chin and gently kissed her. But of the corner of Adrianne's eye she saw someone watching from the steps of the school, making her end the kiss quickly. Turning her head to get a closer look Adrianne saw who it was, Neville Longbottom.

Neville stood on the steps. Glaring at George with a look Adrianne had never seen on the benevolent boy's face before. Neville then trudged toward George. George watched Neville compassionately, until it seemed Neville had a sudden change of heart, and Neville turned around and bonded off back into the safety of Hogwarts.

"Sorry, George, but I just want to make sure he's alright," Adrianne said quickly as she raced back to the school, up the stairs after Neville, finally catching up to him in an empty corridor.

"Neville! Are you alright?" Adrianne said, panting from chasing after him.

"Adrianne, are you completely blind?" Neville said, with a pained look on his face.

"I don't understand…" Adrianne began.

Neville was silent until he finally stammered, "Adrianne, I've tried to get your attention all year. You're the only person on my mind, ever."

"I had no idea," Adrianne began, looking at Neville differently, for the first time. He has changed in the past few years, no longer the homely looking boy that arrived at Hogwarts five years ago. Neville had grown taller in the past years, he looked much older now, too, now looking like a handsome young man these days, Adrianne thought to herself.

"Of course you didn't." Neville said hopelessly, "and I don't get the courage to tell you, until it's too late. Now you're with him. And happily with him I might add."

Adrianne looked at Neville, wanting to comfort him, but knowing she did have George still waiting outside.

"Sorry, Neville, I have to get back…" Adrianne continued, looking at a disappointed Neville with a hopeful smile as she turned and went back to George.

Adrianne walked back out to George. As he wrapped her in his arms again, and began to kiss her agian, Adrianne still couldn't get the image of the hurt Neville out of her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

1.

Winter was in full force and Christmas break had quickly arrived, which Adrianne was glad for because that meant less heartbreaking awkwardness between her and Neville. Adrianne planned on spending the holiday at Grimmauld Place, where George would be, along with the rest of The Order.

Adrianne, Ron and Hermione arrived by floo powder once again to the familiar kitchen, where Adrianne found George patiently waiting for her.

The two greeted each other with hugs once again, afterwards when they pulled away from each other George causally brushed off some chimney soot from Adrianne's shoulder. The pair looked at each other and laughed, and then wordlessly Adrianne followed George upstairs.

George shut the door to his room behind Adrianne, "Snape's not here this time to barge in on us," he joked, making Adrianne chuckle. George led Adrianne to the edge of his bed, where the couple then sat down. George turned to Adrianne, Adrianne drew her face closer to his as they softy kissed each other.

"Adrianne?"

"Yes?" Adrianne answered.

"Never mind."

The pair's lips met again.

"George, I…" Adrianne began ceasing the kissing.

"What's on your mind?" George answered.

"Nothing, forget about it." Adrianne said, leaning into kiss George again. The pair began to kiss again when Adrianne again stopped and began to speak, "I miss how we used to really laugh with each other," she looked up at George, not knowing if he would understand how the fun had slowly diminished from the relationship.

"Blimey, Adrianne, I've been thinking that ever since our last meeting. I've really missed how we'd just laugh and how well suited we were…"

"As friends," Adrianne finished for him. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Both understanding they weren't meant to be together, they both longed for how it used to be, when they just laughed and didn't have a relationship linking them together.

George leaned over and kissed Adrianne on the cheek, "it's settled then, everything will go back to how it was between us. Now let's go have some fun with the rest of the bunch!" George finished as he took Adrianne's hand and led her out of the room.

"Snape!" Adrianne and George faltered as they opened the door to see Snape causally standing outside the door frame.

"Pleasant surprise, Potter, Weasley," Snape said as he acknowledged the two, ironically not seeming at all surprised.

"Er—hello professor," the two stated quietly, both uncomfortable of Snape catching them in a private moment for the second time. The two then ventured back downstairs.

"Adrianne!" Mrs. Weasley cried pulling Adrianne into a tight hug, "My dear, it's absolutely lovely to see you again! I'm so glad we can all get together this holiday! Adrianne, I'm not sure if you know but Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will be joining us here this holiday! Remus and Tonks are here as well, and the twins…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, "I'm just so glad the whole lot could get together!"

The rest of the evening was filled with love, laughter and gift exchanging. Word began to travel of the breakup, yet, no one disagreed or had any unsupportive words to say. Adrianne did see a rather disappointed look on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's face when they heard the news, but in the end the both of them realized Adrianne will always be a part of this family, with or without a relationship with George.

The Christmas holiday went by faster than Adrianne could have ever imagined, and soon she was returning to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and the professors by floo powder. The three professors all went to their dormitories to unpack their belongings, leaving Adrianne in Ron and Hermione's watchful eyes.

Upon entering the dormitory the three realize many of students forced to leave by their parents, after the killings last fall, had come back. Almost all the Gryffindor's had returned.

"Lavender!" Hermione called out enthusiastically as she approached her fellow Gryffindor.

"Dean, Seamus, it's great to have you both back," Ron said as he shook hands with his friends.

Adrianne stayed back, not expecting such a sudden return of her friends, not yet wanting to approach them, knowing Voldemort came to Hogwarts last fall after her, and they could easily put the blame on her for being forced to leave. Adrianne knew the Gryffindor's were good friends, but often they were quick to judge in circumstances like this.

"Adrianne?" Someone tapped on her shoulder, "Adrianne, may I speak with you, in private?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Neville, of course," Adrianne said relieved they were actually speaking after their previous encounter. The pair then quickly exited the Gryffindor common room, with anyone noticing. They walked in silence until they found an empty corridor, which was impossible; it seemed the majority of the students from other houses had returned also, their parents must have finally allowed them back into Hogwarts. Therefore, the two began their conversation outside the doors of Hogwarts castle.

"Adrianne, I really want to apologize. I never should have acted the way I did about you and George. If you're happy, then I'm truly happy for you—"

"Neville, George and I aren't together anymore."

"Wha—you're not? Why? What happened? Not because of me I do hope!" Neville stammered nervously.

"No worries, nothing like that. We just aren't meant to be together." Adrianne answered effortlessly.

"Do you have any ideas who you're meant to be with?" Neville asked curiously as he led Adrianne near the shore of the frozen lake, outside the castle, where the sun was beginning to set.

"I'm not too sure, any ideas?" Adrianne said, looking up into Neville's eyes, with a hint of irony in her voice.

2.

Neville stood there looking at Adrianne nervously, clearly debating his next action. Then took Adrianne and seized her into his chest and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You're the one I want to be with, I've known it since my first year here. You're the most kind, thoughtful person I've ever met, you're the one I want close to me, and I just want to be surrounded by you."

Adrianne looked up and Neville, somewhat surprised by such a deep proclamation of loving feelings. Adrianne looking into his eyes slowly, she raised herself up on her tip toes so that her face was closer to Neville's. Neville still embracing her in his arms moved his face almost the rest of the distance so that their lips were centimeters from touching.

"Adrianne Lily Potter, I want to be your boyfriend."

"I want you to be," Adrianne proclaimed as she then abolished the distance between their lips. Their lips gently met, Neville grasped onto her even tighter.

Neville and Adrianne happily kissed until Neville cautiously, but still happily stated, "We should return to Gryffindor Tower."

"You go ahead, but I'm not quite ready to return," Adrianne said with a smile.

"Alright, be careful, it is getting dark out," Neville said protectively as he turned to return to the castle.

Once Neville had left Adrianne, Adrianne began to realize that this is the first time she's really been alone in a long time. Adrianne walked around in the dusk of the evening, not caring that it was the middle of winter, she was just happy to have a moment alone to herself, finally.

"Ron!" A frantic Hermione exclaimed as she clutched onto Ron's forearm. "Ron, where's Adrianne!" Hermione hissed.

"I'm not sure Hermione, she was here. Why don't you go check the girls' dormitory?" Ron answered, trying to sound calm, but Hermione noticed the underlining worried tone that Ron rarely used.

Hermione went the spiral stair case to check the bedroom area. She came down, looking about to cry, and she shook her head. Ron then turned and ran out the portrait of the fat lady, not noticing Neville who was just about to arrive. Ron thought to himself that he must tell one of the professors. McGonagall's office was the closest. He took off running and quickly arrived. Ron's fist pounded on McGonagall's door, no response. Without any hesitation Ron took off running towards the dungeons. Within minutes Ron was pounding at Snape's door.

Ferociously, Snape opened his office door, and began to sneer at Ron, until he saw the obviously worried look on Ron's face.

Breathlessly, "Professor, Adrianne, we—she's off somewhere—I don't know where she is."

Snape gave one of the nastiest looks Ron had ever seen and Snape took off, sprinting down the dungeon hallways, before Ron could even begin to catch his breath.

"_Do any of them take this seriously? How hard could it be for the two of them to keep an eye on Potter? They are already constantly with her. I do hope the Dark Lord is not behind this, where could she be? I've now checked all of the first two floors, where could she be? Please have Potter be safe. I can't lose her, like I lost Lily. I was just beginning to feel like I had a part of Lily back, a part of Lily all to myself to care for and protect."_Snape pleaded in his mind. Snape frantically began checking the third floor of the castle yet as he walked past a window his heart stopped and began to relax. Looking out the window he saw a young girl with black hair flowing in the cool winter wind starring off across the lake into the sunset. He had found Potter. Snape could begin to breathe easily.

3.

"Potter," Snape sighed as he neared her at the shore of the icy lake.

Adrianne immediately looked at her wrist, checking the time, then began apologizing to Snape who was nearing her side, "sorry, professor, I didn't realize how late it was getting I'll—"

"Curfew does not matter tonight, Potter," Snape said sounding extremely relieved as he then neared her side and surprisingly reached out and clutched onto her, quickly pulling her into his chest where he then held her tight.

"_Lily is safe— whoops, Potter is safe. She won't have a tragic fate like her mother, she won't. I won't allow it to happen."_

"Professor, is everything alright?" Adrianne said looking up from Snape's constricted hold on her.

"Everything is fine, Potter, but we need to get you back into the castle. It's getting late and the wizarding world is dangerous these days, especially for you." Snape said as he loosened his hold on the girl, leaving just one arm around her they walked back to the castle, where Snape then led Adrianne to his empty office.

"_Please don't give me detention; please don't give me detention…"_Adrianne thought to herself.

"Take a seat," Snape said, somewhat gently as he sat across from her behind his desk. "Potter, what are you doing out so late? Don't you realize you have a dark wizard after you?"

"Sorry, sir, I err—lost track of time and didn't realize how late it was getting."

The two pause for a moment, looking at each other, expressionless.

"Potter, is there something on your mind?"

"No, sir," Adrianne answered quickly, avoiding eye contact with Snape.

Snape gave her a look saying: it's pointless to lie to me; I can read your mind and make sure you're being truthful. Adrianne looked down; knowing after Occlumency Snape is was the one person she couldn't hide emotions from. Adrianne looked up at Snape, trying to hide her painful, reoccurring emotions from surfacing; trying to clear her mind. Yet, Snape saw right through it. He got up and walked around his desk, now standing in front of Adrianne.

"Potter…" Snape sighed looking down on Adrianne. Snape spoke softly, "you can tell me anything, something must have been on your thoughts if you lost track of time, even as dusk approached…"

Silence, until Adrianne broke eye contact and spoke softly, "Sirius."

Snape wasn't surprised. He knew she was still in mourning whether she acted like it or not anymore. When Snape and Adrianne spent time together in the hospital wing after Malfoy's attack, the two spoke of Sirius, but they only touched the subject of his death; they never spoke of something as deep or private as Adrianne's mournful feelings. Adrianne never opened up about her true grief until the night Snape ran into the crying girl after their detention.

Snape knelt down in front of Adrianne so he eyes were level with her eyes, yet Adrianne was still looking at her feet. "The loss of someone you truly care about is a wound that may never heal." Snape said sympathetically thinking of his own great loss.

Adrianne looked up curiously, "professor? Who have you lost?"

Snape paused, thinking… debating if his loss was something he wanted to admit, to her daughter, to anyone. After a long moment of quietness, Snape sighed, took a deep breath, and looked into Adrianne's emerald green eyes, Lily's eyes, and said effortlessly, "Lily Evans."

Adrianne's mind began to whirl around in misperception, but then it all made sense. She knew since last year that Snape loved Lily, when she peeked at Snape's memories from the pensive in Occlumency, but she didn't realize it was _real love_. Then it all made sense, why Snape had begun to treat her differently. Why Snape wanted to replace Sirius that night after detention. Everything was beginning to fit together.

Suddenly, Adrianne felt a rush of compassion that Snape would go as far as to admit his deep, private feelings to her. Something she never imagined the dreadful potions master doing. At this moment, Adrianne felt complete trust in Snape. He would never replace Sirius, but he could help the agony, and Adrianne was pleased. Then Adrianne did something that stunned even herself. She wrapped her arms around Snape's neck. The professor then wrapped his arms around Adrianne's body.

The two remained that way for some time. Then Adrianne pulled back a small distance, but still kept her arms around his neck and asked, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Potter?" Snape said with an amount of warmth to his tone.

"There is something," Adrianne looked troubled she took her arms off from around Snape and fiddled her fingers around, fretfully, "there is something I wish I could tell Sirius, something I want to talk to him about… but obviously I can't."

Adrianne paused. Clearly debating if she could really tell this to Snape or not.

Snape took his hand and affectionately, ran it over her hair, tucking a loose strand of the dark tresses behind her ear and whispered, "go ahead, Potter. Say it."

Adrianne remained soundless then she abruptly spoke out, "I've performed an unforgiveable curse."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

1.

Snape's mind became complete chaos with thoughts. A look of disgust almost swept his face, but he stopped and thought to himself, this is Lily's child and I will love and forgive anything she has done, even though he couldn't understand why a young girl would ever perform such a curse, or who she would perform it on, or which one she performed…

"Explain to me, Potter," Snape said trying to keep the warm in his voice.

Adrianne's bottom lip began to tremble, "After she killed Sirius. I hated her, more than I've ever felt hatred in my life and I performed the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix."

Then Snape understood, he wished he could do the same to the Dark Lord after he took Lily. Snape even felt a small pang of guilt for his initial disapproving reaction. Snape's heart ached as he looked at the distressed Adrianne. How he just wanted to take the pain away, the pain of grief that follows you around every day, a pain that he suffered from, until lately, when Adrianne came into his life.

Snape said calmly, "Potter, I understand."

Adrianne's eyes began to well up with tears and she whispered, "would Sirius… understand I mean?"

Without hesitation Snape replied, "yes, he would completely." And Snape wrapped his arms around Adrianne again. Adrianne putting her face in Snape's neck, tears slowly streaming from her eyes, and Snape rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

The two remained that way until Adrianne spoke, "I can't kill Voldemort."

Snape looked at her, unable to think of what to say to this. Yet, he completely understood.

"Potter, trust me, when the time comes you will be prepared. I promise."

Snape continued to rub Adrianne's back until she pulled away and wiped her eyes. And then Snape led her back to her dormitory for the night where she then climbed through the portrait of the fat lady.

"OHMIGODNESS!" Hermione bound up to Adrianne, so glad she had returned safely.

"ADRIANNE!" Ron exclaimed as he nearly tackled Adrianne, trying to swoop her into a hug.

At this point McGonagall and finished unpacking and had returned to the common room for the evening like normal, and looked upon the three curiously, along with the rest of the common room inhibitors, McGonagall thinking to herself she must ask Professor Snape tomorrow at breakfast about the details of the evening.

"Guys, what's the issue!" Adrianne exclaimed, happy with her greeting, but still confused by the intensity of it.

Ron and Hermione suddenly realized their reactions may cause suspicion with Adrianne, who was giving them quizzical looks, and they quickly dropped their eagerness.

"We, uh, just wondered what's up, we haven't err—seen you in a few hours." Ron said trying to come off casual and nonchalant, but in actuality coming off quite the opposite.

Hermione quickly said, "we just were curious about what you're up to these days," trying to cover up Ron's blunder.

"Have you heard?" Adrianne looks at Ron and Hermione curiously.

"No!"

"Of course not!"

"I'm dating Neville now." Adrianne said, thinking to herself that their excited greeting must be because they heard of her new boyfriend.

"What! When? Just now?" Ron exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" Hermione added, knowing now Adrianne wouldn't become suspicious of why they were really worried.

Then Ron added, "But Neville's been in here, he just went up to the dormitory to go to bed, where have you been all this time?"

"I was in Snape's office. Neville went back to the castle before I did, and Snape caught me out after curfew."

"How many detentions did the bloody git give you this time?" Ron scoffed.

"None!" Adrianne remarked thankfully. McGonagall began to listen in on the conversation. Dumbledore had mentioned to her that Snape was beginning to change his view on Adrianne, but McGonagall didn't believe it for a second, until now.

"What!" Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"He's not that awful, guys," Adrianne added and McGonagall began listening intently.

"Where is Adrianne Potter and what have you done with her?" Ron added jokingly.

"Ron," Adrianne giggled. "He's been different this year; he's like an actual human being for once."

"Adrianne, I think it's wonderful you both have finally decided to move past your grudge," Hermione added glad that two were getting along, and maybe she could begin to feel a bit less guilty about having Snape follow her everywhere, at least now that he wasn't her foe.

"I knew something was going on between you two," Ron added seriously, thinking of the day in potions class where Adrianne jumped at Snape's voice.

"Sure you did, Ron! We're sure you did!" Hermione added laughing while Ron scorned at her for not believing her.

2.

Spring quickly arrived at the castle. As the weeping willow began to blossom, Adrianne and Neville's relationship had bloomed as well, the two had one of the most admirable relationships in the school. The two were always together, during classes, in the hallways between classes, in the common room, or anywhere else they might be led.

Snape and Adrianne's relationship deepened as well. The two developed a mutually trusting relationship over the winter months. Adrianne still had no idea that Snape was constantly watching her, and Snape was determined to keep it that way, or else all Adrianne's trust would be demolished. Adrianne believed it was just pure irony that Snape frequently appeared where she was, or she reckoned he was just being protective, a trait Snape had developed over the months. Snape seemed fixated at protecting Adrianne, constantly tormented about where she was. Snape finally had Adrianne to protect and care for, the way he wanted Lily to be his, to care for.

Adrianne was spending this spring day outside the front of the castle with Neville. She sat curled up with him, her back against his chest. The warm spring breeze made her long dark hair flow effortlessly as Snape watched the pair, hidden from a distance. Ever since Neville and Adrianne began spending time together outside the common room, Snape spent almost his entire day following them until they returned to Gryffindor tower, where McGonagall then took over.

Adrianne plucked a piece of newly, green grass, twirling it between her fingers as the pair causally engaged in conversation, until they were interrupted. A blonde haired boy rounded the corner and seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hello, Potter, got another boyfriend I see," smirked Draco Malfoy.

Neville instantly stood up, Adrianne followed, Neville instantaneously remembering what he witnessed in the owlry at the beginning of the school year. "Get out of here, Malfoy! Can you even be on the school grounds?" Neville roared as he moved in front of Adrianne.

"Big protector now, eh, Longbottom?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Adrianne snapped as she stepped out from behind Neville.

"Trying to defend yourself, Potter? We all know how well you can do that!" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Expelliarmus!" Adrianne pointed her wand at Malfoy who flew backwards.

"Ha! Is that all you can do, Potter?" Malfoy snickered, urging Adrianne on.

Adrianne put her wand up to cast another spell when Malfoy unexpectedly turned and ran. Adrianne, who now wanted nothing but sweet revenge, turned and chased him, right into the Forbidden Forest.

"Adrianne! He's not worth it! Stop!" Neville called out in concern, knowing Malfoy must be leading her somewhere for a reason. Neville began to follow them, when Snape suddenly, swiftly appeared from behind Neville.

"Longbottom, stay here." Snape stated, hastily.

"Professor!" Neville exclaimed, stunned to suddenly see Snape. "I need to—"

Snape interrupted him and hissed, "stay here! I will take care of this!" As Snape then bounded after Adrianne and Malfoy.

Adrianne soon found herself deep into the forest, the bright spring day quickly felt like night. The foliage above blocked the majority of light, and the air was much cooler in the deep shade of the forest.

"Potter! You'll never get me!" Malfoy called out as he turned around to see how close she was, and upon doing this Malfoy took his eyes off the ground in front of him, suddenly tripped over a raised tree root and landed on the ground.

Adrianne then stood over him, wand out, glaring down at the vile Malfoy, when a smirk chased across Malfoy's face, Adrianne saw something out of the corner of her eye. Adrianne lurched her head to see what Malfoy was smirking about, as Lord Voldemort swiftly approached her.

"Ah, Adrianne Potter, we meet again. Hopefully with this meeting you won't be so lucky," sneered the cold voice of Lord Voldemort.

Adrianne said nothing. She looked from Voldemort to Malfoy, who was now was getting up off the ground, smiling widely.

Voldemort moved closer to Adrianne. Adrianne's hand went up to her forehead in pain, her scar was burning.

"The girl who lived, hopefully she won't be living much longer," Voldemort raised his wand and opened his mouth to cast a spell, when a twig snapped in the distance. Voldemort lowered his wand momentarily to see who was intruding on their meeting.

"Did anyone follow you?" Voldemort whizzed his head at Malfoy.

"No! Nobody did! She was only with Longbottom!" Malfoy exclaimed in confusion and fear.

Voldemort now raised his want again and pointed at Malfoy, "CRUCIO!"

As Voldemort was cursing Malfoy, Adrianne began to see who was coming, Snape. Relief spread over her As Snape emerged into nearness Adrianne sprinted over him, running directly into his arms.

"Ah, we have a visitor! Severus, how welcoming of you to join us for what will be a memorable event," Voldemort then looked Adrianne in the eyes, "the death of Adrianne Potter…"

"Ah! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Came a cackle from the distance as Bellatrix Lestrange appeared into sight. "Bitty, baby, Potter, are you ready to die?"

Rage filled Adrianne as Snape kept his arms around Adrianne. Snape could feel Adrianne's entire body stiffen with rage at the sight of Bellatrix.

"My Lord, the rest of the death eaters are moments from arriving, for our attack," Bellatrix squealed.

"Excellent. Good work," Voldemort replied.

Adrianne nervously looked up at Snape, yet Snape seemed calm. This reassured Adrianne and she took a small step backwards, making herself closer to the professor, tighter in Snape's protective arms.

Voldemort then turned his attention away from Bellatrix and towards Adrianne.

"After I rid of you, Potter, all the death eaters will begin attacking Hogwarts, and this time that I'm not alone and can create even more havoc!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Severus," Voldemort then changed his tone to a sneer, "we would love to have you accompany us, if you can find your true loyalty again."

"I stand with my true loyalty," Snape said. Then suddenly Snape stunned Voldemort, Lestrange and Malfoy. Adrianne didn't even realize what had happened, but Snape grabbed her hand and the two took off running. "Run, Potter!" Snape knowing his stun wouldn't last long then placed as Disillusionment Charm on the two of them, Adrianne felt a cooling sensation down her back, as she slowly became less visible. Adrianne was familiar with this spell, Moody once placed it on her. Although Adrianne could no longer see Snape she felt the strong hold of his hand as they ran through the forest to the castle.

The pair raced up the steps leading to the castle entrance doors. Then they ran down to the dungeons, Snape slamming his office door shut, and immediately began placing protective charms on the office. Once the office was secured Snape turned to a portrait on the wall, Adrianne had never noticed the portrait before.

Snape spoke to the wizard in the portrait, "you must go to Dumbledore's office, tell him they are planning an attack and all students need to return inside so the castle can be put under full protection, and tell him she's safe and with me."

The wizard in the portrait obeyed and instantly got up and disappeared, leaving an empty frame.

Snape then turned took the Disillusionment Charm off himself, and then Adrianne. Adrianne felt a warm sensation creep down her back as her body then became visible again.

Soon a knock came from the door. Snape seemed to already know who it was. He instantly got up and opened the door as Adrianne remained standing in the office, speechless of the sudden events.

"Severus, this is worse than I expected. Two children, who were not quick enough, are already… dead," Dumbledore began.

Adrianne thought of Neville.

Dumbledore seemed to know Adrianne's worry and said to her, "two third years…" Turning back to Snape he continued, "the rest of the students are safe within the castle walls.

Snape nodded his head.

"I assumed you already placed extra protection on your office quarters?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, there is no chance anyone meaning to cause harm can enter," Snape replied.

"Very well, Adrianne must stay with you until this passes. Severus, you must remain her with her, but the rest of The Order is on their way."

"Understood," Snape said and Dumbledore turned to exit the office.

Adrianne looked at Snape, speechless still.

"Potter, have a seat, we don't know when this will be over."

Day turned to evening and evening turned to late night as Adrianne and Snape sat in the office quietly. Snape was busy grading papers as Adrianne felt her eyelids become heavier and she sunk further in the office chair. She looked at a clock on the wall; it was after one in the morning.

Snape looked up. "Potter, follow me, please."

Wordlessly, Adrianne agreed as Snape led her through a door off his office, the two stood in what appeared to be a common room. Snape led her through another door, a bedroom.

"This is my room, and where you will be sleeping tonight."

Snape then conjured pajamas and a toothbrush, "the bathroom is through that door, and I will be in my common room for the remainder of the night if you need anything."

"Thank you, professor," Adrianne said quietly as Snape left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Adrianne readied herself for bed and slid under the green covers. Yet, her thoughts kept her awake.

"_Why isn't it over yet? Two more students are dead, on my account. What's taking The Order so long to end this? What if it's time for the prophesy to be completed?"_

Suddenly, Adrianne screamed. Her hands went to her forehead; her scar was burning after that last thought. Snape instantly appeared at the edge of the bed, his arms around her.

"Professor, Voldemort wants to complete the prophesy. I know he wants to, I can feel it."

"I know, Potter. I detected that was the motive for this attack. I just hoped we could get more time, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to." Snape said, sounding bothered.

Adrianne looked up at Snape. Snape saw the fear in Adrianne's eyes. He held her tighter against his chest. Adrianne wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Adrianne," Snape paused. Adrianne looked into his dark eyes again, utterly baffled at hearing him call her by her first name. "I promised you, that you would be ready when the time came." Snape then did something even more surprising, he softly kissed her forehead, right on her scar. "Get some sleep, Potter, and in the morning we will begin training if the battle is still continuing. Good night." Snape finished as he walked back out the door, this time he didn't shut it all the way.

Adrianne's eyelids soon became too heavy and she drifted into sleep.

Snape sat in his common room thinking to himself, _"I won't lose her like I lost Lily."_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: For my story the horcruxes don't exist.

Chapter 14

Adrianne awoke early the next morning, before it was even light out. As she slid into a sitting position in the bed, Snape pushed the door open with a plate of breakfast and juice.

"Eat, Potter."

Adrianne realized, even though Snape hadn't changed his curt diction, his words didn't come out harsh anymore. Everything he said sounded warm and comforting, even though the words spoken had not changed.

Adrianne instantly asked, "what's going on outside?"

Snape looked at Adrianne, quiet at first. "Today is the day to satisfy the prophesy."

Adrianne normally, would be shocked at this response, but from the moment she woke up, she knew it was time.

"Dumbledore had some lessons he wanted me to go over with you when they time came, just a review on Occlumency and there is some preparation for performing an unforgiveable curse." Snape paused. "Adrianne, I wouldn't be doing this if we all didn't think you're ready."

Adrianne nodded in full agreement, surprised again to hear her first name.

"Very well, eat, get dressed and join me in my office please," Snape concluded as he stepped out of the bedroom.

Adrianne entered his office, remembering the last time she took Occlumency lessons from him, but Adrianne had a feeling this time would be different…

This time is was different. All the unpleasantness of learning from Snape was gone. This allowed Adrianne to learn much quicker and more efficiently than she had in the past. Snape had prepared her in all the ways he thought necessary before dawn had even arrived.

Adrianne soon found herself walking up the dungeon stairs with Snape at her side. Adrianne's heart feeling like it would explode from her chest. Adrianne stopped walking. Snape wordlessly, turned and looked at her concerned. Adrianne then grabbed Snape's hand and continued walking towards the castle entrance. Upon reaching the closed castle doors, the pair stopped. Snape then squeezed Adrianne's hand and she lookup up at him, and nodded. Then Snape opened the heavy door.

Adrianne felt astounded as Snape opened the door and she gazed out. The sun was beginning to rise as all the members of The Order were still fighting Death Eaters. Instantly, a masked death eater began casting spells at the two. Although he was masked, Adrianne could recognize his long blonde hair, blonde hair just like his son's, Lucius Malfoy.

"Stupefy!" Snape exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Adrianne and swiftly moved himself in front of her, blocking her from harm. Adrianne remained blocked from harm until she heard a familiar cackle- Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bitty, baby, Potter, come back to die now?"

Adrianne felt Snape's hand grab her forearm, holding her back. Earlier in the office one of the lessons Snape instructed Adrianne on was timing¸ and waiting until the right moment before making any moves, and especially not being irrational. But Adrianne ignored all that now. She wanted revenge on Draco Malfoy yesterday, and today she wanted it on Bellatrix Lestrange. Adrianne jerked away from Snape's grasp and ran towards Bellatrix, wand at the ready.

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed, although he was still dueling with Lucius Malfoy, he took large steps, leading in Adrianne's direction.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix hoaxed as the sun now was shining over the trees, illuminating the grounds. Adrianne was now sprinting towards Bellatrix, Snape trying to keep up.

"You!" Adrianne screamed at Bellatrix, hate burning in her voice, all the members of The Order seems to take notice of Adrianne's rage, along with the Death Eaters, pausing to look at the pair.

Adrianne pointed her wand at Bellatrix and opened her mouth to cast a spell, but before she could Bellatrix stunned Adrianne. Before Adrianne knew it she was flying backwards in the air, landing crudely on the ground, even further from Snape.

Before Adrianne could even get up, Bellatrix stood over her, wand pointing, "Crucio!"

Adrianne felt unbearable pain, and twitched uncontrollably, until then it stopped. Adrianne slowly got up and saw Bellatrix stunned, Snape holding his wand in her direction.

"Severus," came a hissing voice, the voice of Lord Voldemort, who appeared out of nowhere, "although you truly have changed your loyalty, you won't be stopping me from what I intend to do today."

"Tom, your intentions are not wise," Dumbledore said approaching. Dumbledore moved quickly towards Snape's side. Adrianne got up and moved over to the pair. Dumbledore stepped in front of her, shielding her from Voldemort.

"Ah, Adrianne Potter, are you ready now?" Voldemort hissed as though he could see through Dumbledore. At this point all the other battles between the Death Eaters and The Order had paused. Both sides equally interested in what would happen next.

Adrianne gently squeezed herself between the two professors, so that she was face to face with him.

"Hello, Voldemort," she stated, unfalteringly.

Adrianne raised her wand as Voldemort loomed over her, Voldemort being much taller than the girl. Yet, Adrianne wasn't intimidated. She felt Snape and Dumbledore at her sides, both of them had raised wands as well.

Adrianne then heard a worried gasp come from the distance. She looked in the direction of the school, and saw Hermione on the steps of the castle, with her hand over her mouth, Ron and Neville at her side.

Adrianne's heart began pounding through her veins, her palms starting to sweat, but she gripped her wand tightly, thinking to herself, _"I can't believe this moment has come…"_

Voldemort and Adrianne starred at each other, waiting for the other's reaction. Adrianne glanced up at her watchful friends. Hermione had her head in the creak of Ron's neck, worriedly crying.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried unexpectedly, Adrianne falling to the ground between Snape and Dumbledore, convulsing violently. Snape instantly dropped to the ground to hold Adrianne in his arms. Snape squeezed Adrianne, in an attempt to physically stop her movements.

"Expelliarmus," Dumbledore ejected Voldemort's wand from his hand. Voldemort gave Dumbledore a look of pure hatred as Snape helped Adrianne to her feet again. Snape could feel Adrianne's strength slipping away because of all the curses placed on her. Snape knew she would have to perform the spell soon, or she soon wouldn't have the strength.

Voldemort, beginning to feel fear, hissed, "what do you think you could possibly do to me? Whatever Dumbledore and Snape have been telling you about defeating me, it's a lie. You won't be able to take down the most powerful wizard of all time!" Voldemort shouted, beginning to regain confidence.

Adrianne stated smoothly, "Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of all time."

Voldemort gave a look of repulsion, while Dumbledore glowed.

Voldemort moved closer to Adrianne. "Don't for a second think you can defeat me," Voldemort spat. Then he placed his thumb on Adrianne's scar. Adrianne felt the burning and screamed as Voldemort applied more pressure. "You're weak, Potter, you always will be weaker than me. You will be weak just like you mother was and you'll die, pathetically like her. And that is why I will win." Voldemort removed his thumb.

Anger filled Adrianne. Hatred pumped through her veins. This was the wizard that took her parents from her, he was the reason she never could have a normal life. She had to do this, for her parents.

"My mother was not weak. She died for me. For me to live, and kill you…" Voldemort held up his wand, Adrianne could feel him trying to explore her thoughts, but Snape had re-taught her this morning to properly block Voldemort's mind power, and she did. Then suddenly Adrianne, wand pointing at Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!" With a flash of green light Voldemort fell lifeless to the ground.

Adrianne stood in shock before she suddenly heard Bellatrix cry in sorrow in the distance as she came running to Adrianne.

"You filthy! You outrageous!" Bellatrix was screaming in disgust at Adrianne. Adrianne kept her wand out. Now she wanted to kill Bellatrix, too. And avenge Sirius.

Snape put a hand on Adrianne's shoulder and whispered, "No, Potter, I know how you feel, but you mustn't. Sirius wouldn't want _you_ to be a killer."

And with that being said, Adrianne looked into Snape's eyes, but then Snape looked away and pointed his wand at Bellatrix and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Then Bellatrix was gone. Snape had killed her, for Adrianne. Snape had ended taken her life, just as suddenly as she had taken Sirius's. After Snape's killing curse, the rest of the Death Eaters disappeared. Aparating into the sky.

Adrianne looked at Snape bewildered. Then she ran into his arms. Snape actually gave a wide smile and held her tightly, "you, did you, do that for me?" Adrianne said her arms around Snape's neck.

"Yes, Adrianne, and I'd do anything for you," Snape whispered in reply.

The rest of The Order members starred at Snape and Adrianne in disbelief of what they were seeing. Ron, Hermione and Neville gaped at Adrianne from the steps of the castle. And Dumbledore smiled; glad the two could finally get along, even though everyone else still couldn't believe. Ron, Hermione and Neville then came running closer to join everyone.

Adrianne let go of Snape and turned to her friends. The four found themselves in a tight group hug, Adrianne's friends feeling truly pleased that Snape and Adrianne were finally companions. Then Ron and Hermione broke away, leaving Neville and Adrianne embracing each other.

Neville then, shockingly, pulled Adrianne into a passionate kiss in front of everyone. They heard Lupin wolf whistle, which seemed appropriate for him, and some claps, as the rest of The Order began hugging and rejoicing happily.

After moments of shared joy, Order members slowly began returning into the castle, until only Neville, Snape and Adrianne remained. Neville put his arm around Adrianne as the three began walking to the castle for a proper breakfast.

"Longbottom, I need to speak to Potter, alone. If you could go ahead to the castle," Snape asked. Neville nodded, giving a smile to Adrianne before taking off. Adrianne watched Neville run off towards the castle as she waited for Snape to speak.

"The school year is almost over," Snape stated. Adrianne didn't understand where he was going with this. Snape then seemed to be at a difficulty for words, "Potter, I don't know if you have any plans for the summer holiday or if you wanted to go back to your muggle relatives," Adrianne giggled at that last statement. Snape the corners of Snape's mouth turned up in a small smile, "I didn't think that was the case after what happened there last summer."

Snape then paused. Putting his hands on Adrianne's shoulders, looking at her seriously, "But, I… Well, I wanted to… I wanted to offer you residence at my summer home, with me." Snape finished quickly.

Adrianne looked at Snape speechless, not expecting an offer like this.

After Adrianne didn't answer immediately Snape began, "this is just an offer, you may turn it down-" Adrianne then interrupted Snape.

"Professor Snape, I can't imagine any other way I'd like to spend my holiday." Adrianne said, being downright truthful.

A wide smile stretched across Snape's face as Adrianne took his hand and then they returned to the castle together.

The End.


End file.
